Trust and distrust
by Sakuramar
Summary: Naruto brought Sasuke back, but, why is he not talking to the Uchiha? When they admit their feelings, many surprises await them. And they just discover how cruel the world can be.SasuNaru ItaxOC. mpreg
1. Why?

It was another day in Konoha. The gennin did D and C rank missions, the chunnin were doing C and B missions, the jounin B and A missions, and Tsunade was in her chair in the Hokage tower, doing her work. But, out of the nothing, a scream filled the space, making her jump:

"I´M NOT TALKING TO THAT TEME, SAKURA!!!! GOT IT?"

"Naruto... you´re the one that brought Sasuke back, how the hell is that you don´t want to talk to him?" Sakura asked.

"I´m not doing it because I don´t wanna." Naruto answered.

"Give me a good reason and I´ll leave you alone." Sakura said.

"I don´t wanna. That´s all. End of the discussion." Naruto said.

Sakura almost wished that the Naruto that had a crush on her was back, because he would have done anything she asked him to do. But, it had been almost 7 years since they were gennin, and as he grew up, the two of them were more like brother and sister. Naruto had just managed about three months ago to get back the famous last Uchiha, Sasuke, but since then, the two of them hadn´t talked at all.

They were 19 now, and everyone thought that Naruto would always be with Sasuke when he returned, but he had proved them wrong. As soon as he would see the black hair and the proud stance of the Uchiha, he would leave wherever he was, and nobody really knew why, even Sasuke look dumbfounded.

The one that spend more time with Naruto now, was Sai, and when he could come, Gaara. Specially Sai, of course, because he was in Konoha most of time, but when the Kazekage was here, forget about everyone else, and it would be always Gaara and Naruto together.

But everyone, was surprised when he saw the way Naruto acted with Sasuke. Not even a glance between them, not a word. Only Gaara and Sai seemed to knew the reason, and to get it from them, was harder than pulling down the moon.

Anyway, in that moment, Naruto and Sakura were having about the fifth discussion over his attitude, and Sakura decided to use her last card:

"If you don´t speak to him, I´m sure he´ll leave again."

"Fine. I don´t care, if the teme wants to leave again, I´ve no problem with that." Naruto said, serious and annoyed of having this conversation.

Sakura opened her mouth and not finding anything to say, she closed it again. That´s when Tsunade, who had heard the whole conversation, because it was taking place in front of her door, was more than surprised. Less than two months ago it had been:

_"OBA-CHAN!!! I HAVE TO GO TO FIND HIM AND TAKE HIM BACK!!!! PLEASE!!!!"_

And now, what was she hearing? This definitely was wrong, and as both of them were the best ANBU, she needed them to get along, because she would be sending them on missions that needed a lot of teamwork and trust between the two ninjas; and a Naruto saying that was not something good.

Besides, she suspected that the point of Sakura was true, Sasuke hadn´t come back because of the village or Sakura or any of them. It had been because of Naruto, and if there was no Naruto for him, why would he stay? And she definitively didn´t want the Uchiha to become a missing nin again. One, because he cared about the boy, two, because she didn´t want the village depressed about the Uchiha disappearing again, and three, because she didn´t want the Sharingan to get into the hands of another village.

So, getting up, she took a paper from her desk, that had a mission to the Spring Country, former Snow Country; and went to the door.

She opened it, and Sakura was still staring at Naruto, who was with his arms crossed, and a bored look in his beautiful face. The boy, no, the man that Tsunade was seeing, was the exact replica of the Yondaime, though Naruto had something else, that made him look really, really handsome, specially when wearing his ANBU uniform. She couldn´t say what it was, but even she would admit it, that he was really attractive. But, either way, she said:

"Naruto, come with me. Sakura, would you please fetch Sasuke for me? It´s important."

"I´m here." A man with dark hair as the wing of a crow, and pale and delicate skin as the moonlight, was standing there.

Of course, he was Sasuke, the only other ANBU in the village that could really compete with Naruto in looks. He was tall, with a proud standing as always. Eyes darker than night, kissable lips, and a voice that could make any woman tremble. The two of them could be called the beauties of Konoha, but if anyone had said to any of them, that person would be dead. Though they were more than different. They were complete opposites. Black hair, golden hair, blue eyes, black eyes, tan skin, pale skin, beautiful smile, no smile, and the list would go on and on.

Right now, the three were wearing, as usual, the black and gray ANBU uniform, so, they followed Tsunade into the office, Sasuke sending a glance at Naruto and the blond not even noticing him. Sakura and Tsunade sighed, but Naruto asked:

"What is it, oba-chan?"

"The two of you, Naruto and Sasuke, have been out of missions for 2 weeks, because of the injuries you came with in the last ones. So, as you two still have to recover, you´ll be doing a C rank mission, in the Spring Country. You´ll have to take care of the princess, the daughter of queen Yukie, princess Fuuri. And not as ANBU, as Jounin, please." Tsunade explained, expecting Naruto screaming about why a C rank mission, but he said, with a smile in his face:

"Really? I´m seeing Yukie-san? That´s great."

"Not only you. Sasuke, as well." Tsunade said, and Naruto´s smile disappeared with that. He only said:

"Fine. When do we go?"

"As soon as possible." Tsunade said, giving him the scroll. Naruto keeped it and disappeared with a pop. Sasuke said:

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Sasuke." Tsunade said:

"What?" the man asked.

"Try to get along with Naruto again. Dismissed." Tsunade answered, and Sasuke disappeared. Sakura, understanding that the mission was just a excuse to make the two of them get along again, smiled and said:

"Hope it works."

Tsunade nodded, and started to work again.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto was at Konoha´s gates, waiting for Sasuke, though he would rather go alone. Finally, the Uchiha came and said:

"Hi."

Naruto nodded, and started walking. Both of them were wearing their normal clothing, with the chunnin vest. Naruto´s black pants and black and orange shirt. Sasuke his usual black clothing (which was really similar to the clothes of Itachi, when he lived in Konoha) with the Uchiha crest on his back, though it wasn´t visible because of the vest.

Sasuke was wondering why the dobe hadn´t talked to him since they had come back (he with more injuries than Naruto), and the village had welcomed him as if nothing had happened. As he had never attacked Konoha, nor helped Orochimaru or tell him any of the village secrets, he wasn´t a real traitor, so there had been a little judgment and that was it, he was again a shinobi of Konoha and even got promoted to Jounin.

But the dobe hadn´t uttered a word to him, not even a glance. Not the usual "Teme", nothing at all, it just seemed like he no longer existed for Naruto, or if he existed, he only annoyed him.

Sasuke was damn jealous of Sai and Gaara, who could spend all the time they wished with Naruto and he had seen how they would laugh together, and when neither of them had things to do, they would train, or just spend time around the village. Naruto would treat Sai to eat whatever the brunette boy wanted, no matter if it was sushie or a foreign food. And Sai or Gaara, given the case, would do the same, though usually when it was their treat, it was ramen. But they really liked it (never as Naruto, but still liked it). Sometimes Sai and Naruto would even spend the night in the house of one of them.

Though, of course, Sasuke never learned what they did when they were inside the house, so he didn´t know if they were really just friends or something more. If they happened to be something more, that would kill him. He would never be able to get over it, because he was madly and deeply in love with the blond. Besides, he would be mad, because what an Uchiha wants is what an Uchiha gets, no more. But, right now, he wanted to kill himself for leaving with Orochimaru. He was a real asshole for doing it. And then, he was even more stupid for waiting the blond to go an get him. It would have been so easy just to return to Konoha by himself, but no, he had to wait for Naruto to come for him. There were days, specially when he saw his beloved dobe staying the night with Sai, that he wanted to kick himself. If he hadn´t go after Orochimaru, there would have been no Sain in Naruto´s lfe, therefore, no jealousy, no black haired guy by Naruto´s side all the time that wasn´t himself. Naruto would be by HIS side, NOT Sai´s side. But, he wouldn´t just give up like that.

And with Gaara, he was like the Kazekage´s bodyguard; not leaving him a second alone, and Gaara didn´t mind at all. In fact, first thing that he would do when coming to Konoha, was to search the blond and then go to the Hokage´s tower. As Gaara would usually be even more open with Naruto around, Tsunade was always sure to have him in the village when the Kazekage came, and if there was a mission to Suna, Naruto was the first one to be ready to go. It didn´t matter if he had just come from a long and difficult ANBU mission, he was going, Tsunade liked it or not.When Gaara was in Konoha, they did spend all day and night together, as if they were part of the other one. And Sasuke, who never had the best relationship with the redhead, hated him because of that.

So, for him, this mission seemed to be the best chance he would get to fix the things with the Uzumaki, so he wasn´t going to waist it. He wasn´t asking to be Naruto´s boyfriend, yet, but at least to be able to talk to him and be friends like before. And then, he would try to become something more for the dobe.

So, seeing that said blond was some feet in front of him, decided to go to his side and try to talk. That would be easy, he thought.

Wrong. Naruto was faster than him, and every time he would get a little closer, Naruto would go faster, so in the end they were going so fast that it seemed that they would reach the Spring country by the morning of the next day. Sasuke, getting mad, shouted:

"DOBE!!! WILL YOU STOP FOR A SECOND, AND LET ME NEAR YOU, DAMMIT??"

To his surprise, Naruto stopped, and he finally was able to be by his side, instead of being behind him. Once he was there, Naruto started running through the trees again, but slower than last time, so Sasuke was able to run by his side rather easily. But the usually loud blond seemed to be mute.

It was a three days journey, but it seemed that Naruto wanted to get there in two. They barely stopped for eating something, and in the night it was only 4 fours of sleep. Sasuke, seeing this, said:

"Dobe, is not an urgent mission, you know? We can take sometime. Knowing you, if you continue like this, you´ll get too tired before being able to take care of the princess."

"I´m not as weak as I was before." Naruto said, coldly. Sasuke, was relieved to hear his voice again, so he continued:

"Humf. I don´t believe you."

"Believe what you want." Naruto answered, with a tone that made Sasuke shut up.

But, at least, he was now answering, which was an advance. So, Sasuke, feeling extremely weird of doing this, started talking, and Naruto would answer, even if it was just for courtesy. But, after a long day, when they were resting, with a little fireplace, Naruto asked:

"What´s wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Sasuke answered, a bit confused by the question.

"Then stop acting unlike Sasuke, all talkative. I´m beginning to wonder if you aren´t a bad spy. And you´re annoying me." Naruto said, turning over his side and decided to sleep.

Sasuke was completely shocked of hearing this_. "Was I really that quiet before? And who is he to say that I annoy him?"_ Sasuke now was mad with Naruto, so he walked towards him, and pulling the blond from the arm, asked, really angry:

"I´m the one that should be asking why are you acting like this. What´s going on with you?"

"Let go." Naruto said, pulling his arm, and his glare was a really annoyed one. But Sasuke didn´t let go and said:

"NOT UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF."

"I´ve nothing to explain to you. Now, let go." Naruto said.

"Why are you acting like this? Why aren´t you speaking to me, not even looking at me when I speak to you?"

"I´ve said, LET GO!" Naruto said, really angry, and he pushed the Uchiha so hard, that he landed in the other side of the little clearing.

Sasuke looked at him astonished. Naruto said:

"Now, let me sleep. You are not in the position to ask me to explain anything to you, got it? Nor of pulling me like that. Good night."

Sasuke didn´t know what to do. He was practically heartbroken with those words coming from Naruto´s lips. He knew that he had been wrong with pulling his partner like that, but Naruto had practically said that he didn´t have the right to speak to him. But, at least he needed to know why, so he wasn´t giving up. After a long time, he was able to fall sleep.

The next morning, as they began traveling, Sasuke was extremely uncomfortable, because he didn´t know how to act with Naruto anymore; and he had a slight aura of sadness, thing that Naruto noticed immediately, and he asked:

"Are you ok? I´m sorry I pushed you, last night."

"Don´t. I´m fine. Sorry for pulling you."

"Ok."

Sasuke could have smiled in that moment, if he hadn´t been the proud Uchiha; at last Naruto was starting a conversation with him, and opening a little bit, so the possibility of being friends again seemed nearer.

But, all day long, Naruto hadn´t smiled to him nor talk as cheerfully as he would normally do. Sasuke was sad seeing that, because what suffering is worst than loving someone that wouldn´t even smile at you?

When they decided to rest, about two hours after the sunset, they were really near the Spring Land, the new name of the Snow Land, where the queen Yukie ruled, thanks to the help of the team 7. Sasuke did the first watch, as as he stared at the stars, he heard the blond cry a bit in his sleep. He quickly went to his side, to see that Naruto was having a nightmare, and whispered:

"Don´t leave... don´t go... don´t, please..."

But in that moment, he woke up, and looking into Sasuke´s eyes, the brunette saw emotions mixed in them for a second, relief, joy, and surprisingly love, before they disappeared quickly under a blank look, and he said:

"Sorry for waking you up."

"What were you dreaming of?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare." Naruto answered, and drifted back to sleep.

Sasuke guessed it would be better not to press the subject. But there was a questiong nagging him: Who was Naruto dreaming of?

* * *

**_Yeah, I know. It seems like if the personalities have been exchanged, but you´ll see why. _**

**_Please, at least 2 reviews!! _**


	2. Sliding and a promise

Finally, the third day, they reached the palace of the Spring country, and they were quickly taken to the royal family presence. They came into a room were three people were seated; Queen Yukie, who looked just a bit older than when team 7 met her, the king, who was a serious looking man, but with gentle eyes hidden behind small glasses and the young princess Yuurie, who was 6 years-old. Yukie, seeing them, got up and greeted them, saying happily:

"Naruto-san?? Oh, my gosh, you´ve changed quite a bit!!! And Sasuke-san! I almost didn´t recognized you two; I can´t believe you´re the gennin that I knew back then."

"Pleased to see you again, Yukie-sama." Sasuke said, and Naruto added:

"It´s good to see you too! It´s been a long time!"

"A long time indeed. Here, my husband, King Kenji, and my daughter, Yuurie. Kenji, Yuurie, Naruto-san and Sasuke-san, the two bravest ninja I´ve ever met. And the ones I owe my crown." Yukie said, and the two shinobis bowed slightly at the two other royal family members. Kenji said:

"I´m pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all ours." Sasuke said. Yuurie, came closer to him and said shyly:

"Hi. It´s nice to meet you."

"Hi, princess!" Naruto answered, smiling, and Yuurie, smiled back and asked:

"Can you carry me?"

"Sure." Naruto answered, taking her in his arms. But then they seated, Yuurie between Naruto´s legs, and they began playing silently, as Sasuke asked:

"Well, what is this mission about?"

"Oh, nothing really serious. Actually I´m surprised to see that Konoha sent jounins to this mission. Well, the point is that the day after tomorrow a festival is going to take place in a village in the mountains, not far from here, and Yuurie loves it. But this time we can´t take her, because of the visit of some politicians; so the mission is to take her there and bring her back safely." Yukie explained. Naruto asked:

"For how long?"

"A week. One day for getting there and get comfortable, five days of festival and another one of coming back. You´ll be leaving tomorrow." Kenji answered. Naruto and Sasuke said:

"Ok."

"A servant will show you your rooms." Yukie said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said, getting up, and Yuurie asked:

"Can I go with them?"

"Sure sweetheart." Kenji answered to his daughter.

A servant took them to an elegant room with two beds, and after leaving their stuff there, they began to take care of the princess or better said, began playing with her.

-----------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day, they were already Naru-nichan and Sasuke-nichan for Yu-hime, as Naruto called her. After everyone went to sleep and the two shinobis checked the palace for intruders, they went to sleep. With Yuurie, Naruto was starting to behave as the old Naruto again with Sasuke, so the brunette was really happy for this.

The next day they parted, and as it was a long journey, Naruto was in charge of distracting the princess inside the carriage, while Sasuke check the surroundings. After all the traveling, in the late afternoon, they finally got to the village, which was a little but beautiful place and everyone was adorning their houses and buildings for the coming festival. They got to the hotel, and then wandered by the village a bit, as it was late and then returned to their rooms to rest.

The next day, the festival began, and they had lots of fun, and work, because Yuurie was a very active girl, so she would be running all the time and neither Sasuke or Naruto could loose sight of her for one moment. But, they were getting along well again, so Sasuke was happy because of that. Yet, it wasn´t as good as Sasuke would have asked for, but it was still good.

The second day of the festival, they did a lot of things, like going to the mechanical fair, where both Naruto and Sasuke got scared in the games and Yuurie had loads of fun. They ate all kinds of food and played, having a really good time. Though Sasuke would never be a sweet, he was being really nice to Yuurie, and liked her, thing that surprised Naruto a little bit; but as he had been acting out of character all the mission, this didn´t surprised him as much as he thought it would. For him it felt really strange to be in a mission with Sasuke again, after all this years.

He watched Sasuke as the brunette told Yuurie a bedtime story, when he began thinking about the last fight they had; and a pained look took over his beautiful face, and slightly touched his left shoulder and part of his chest, lost in thought.

Sasuke looked at him, wondering what was going on with his beloved; and then something hit him, as he saw the way Naruto touched his right shoulder and a bit of his chest, near the heart. He remembered the fight they had, when Naruto had gone to take him back to Konoha. It had been such a... terrible fight, because of the way they fought. But he didn´t want to remember it, though he wondered if it had to do with Naruto´s attitude, and thought that it must had to do with it. Nevertheless, before he could say anything, Naruto came to reality again and said, smiling at Sasuke:

"Let´s go to sleep. Taking care of her is really tiring."

Sasuke looked at him astounded, and Naruto asked, confused:

"What?"

"You... are smiling at me."

"I can´t or what?" Naruto asked, annoyed at the sentence.

"NO! I mean, no, I didn´t mean it like that. Is just that... you haven´t smiled at me... since we were kids." Sasuke explained immediately. Naruto thought about it for a moment and an uncomfortable silence took over the place. Sasuke had the smallest smile in his face, and said:

"I like it when you smile."

"Ahh, ok, sure. Well, let´s go." Naruto said, a bit confused with Sasuke´s stating, but smiled happily. They went to bed, though it several hours passed before they finally fell asleep, both with million of thoughts in their heads.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was the third day of the festival, and they had lots of fun, and Sasuke thought that everything was going fine and that, with a bit of luck the two of them would be friends again by the end of the mission, and everything would be fine. Yet, somethings never go as we plan them to be.

It was already late in the afternoon, when they were watching a puppets play, when Naruto saw an unmistakable red hair standing out in the crowd. He said:

"I can´t believe it... is it really him?"

"Uhnm? Who are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke asked, looking at the direction the blond was looking at.

The crowd moved for a moment, and the two shinobis saw the Gondaime Kazekage-sama, and when Gaara saw them (better said, saw Naruto), he smiled warmly and walked towards them. Naruto almost ran to him and hugged him, saying:

"GAARA!!! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was visiting the royal family, but after all our affairs had been done, they told me to come here. They said it was a really nice festival. What are you doing here, Naruto, Sasuke?" the read head answered.

Sasuke was completely surprised and thought:

_"WHAT ON EARTH? Why him, of all people? Why does destiny hates me? Damn you, Gaara. I swear, why did you just showed up in this moment?"_

But said:

"Nice to see you, Kazekage-sama."

"Call me Gaara." he answered. Naruto explained:

"We are on a mission for Yukie-san and Kenji-sama. They trusted us with their little daughter, princess Yuurie."

The princess, looking at Gaara, said:

"I know you!! You´re panda!"

"Hello, Yu-chan. I was wondering why I didn´t see you in the palace." Gaara said, lowering himself to the princess level. She smiled, and Gaara closed his eyes in content and smiled. Naruto asked:

"Panda?"

"Yeah. You know, because of my eyes. Like it or not, Shukaku did left something behind." Gaara answered.

It was true; maybe he could sleep now but the black around his eyes didn´t disappear, and probably they never would. As annoying for Sasuke was to admit it, the sand nin had become an incredible handsome man, tall and slender, with that red hair and beautiful aqua eyes, and the kazekage´s robe made him look even more attractive. He was maybe even more handsome than the Uchiha himself, because of his rare traits, but still didn´t surpassed Naruto. And now, he was a far more gentle, nice and smiling person than when he was a teen, so inevitably most of people liked him, even kids. As Sasuke saw the two of them talking happily, he thought (to his disgust) that they did made a pretty couple. Yuurie, who seemed to be thinking the same as Sasuke, said:

"Panda and Naruto-nichan are cute together!"

Naruto and Gaara laughed at her comment, and Gaara said:

"Why don´t we go to the new attraction?"

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It seems like they had managed to freeze a lake with some jutsu and the point is to slide over it, without using chakra, of course." Gaara explained. Yuurie´s eyes opened like plates and asked:

"Can we go? Can we go? Can we go? Please!!!!"

"Sure, Yu-chan. Let´s go." Naruto said, smiling warmly at the princess.

Yuure smiled, and she took both Naruto and Gaara´s hands, and the three of them started walking, leaving Sasuke with the feeling of not belonging there. He felt sad, as he saw them together, but Naruto turned around and said:

"Teme! Don´t fall behind, come on! It´s already late, so we don´t know if that attraction will still be open. Come on! And don´t put such a frown, you should be happy! It´s a festival, you´re supposed to have fun!"

"Don´t call me teme, dobe." Sasuke answered, and quickly he was at the blond´s side, and when they all started laughing and talking, the feeling he had moments ago disappeared completely.

They got to the new attraction rather quickly, and it was really funny to look at the people trying to skate over the ice with the funny shoes the managers were giving them. Most of them fell in the most ridiculous ways, but some were doing pretty well. The four of them had fun laughing a bit at the people, and then decided to enter.

When they had first put the ice skids on, they had felt funny, since they were used to the comfortable ninja sandals, and besides, standing over the fine, thin, metal was a bit hard, but they managed.

And when they first entered the frozen lake, that was funny. Sasuke, immediately fell backwards, and Naruto and Yuurie, who started laughing, fell because of that. Gaara chuckled, being the only one able to stand in that moment. Then, they tried to get up, and it wasn´t until the third time, that Yuurie could do it. She took Gaara´s hand, and the two of them waited and laughed that the other two shinobis efforts. Finally, after the sixth time, Naruto could stand, and Sasuke, it wasn´t until the 8 time. Then, they started moving, and Gaara was the best one at it. He moved like if he had learned to do it since little, Yuurie was doing rather well, and Naruto managed to move, slowly, but he could.

But Sasuke... that probably had been the most embarrasing day of his life. He was a complete loss at it, and was between angry and happy because of it. Angry because of his pride, and that even a little girl was better than him annoyed him greatly; and happy because Naruto was always there to help him, even if it was between jokes. Gaara and Naruto helped him to learn, and soon, he was able to move as the others. They had loads of fun doing that, and in the night, they were the only people there, but it didn´t matter. As they were with the princess they could stay all night if they wanted to, or so the managers had said.

The night was beginning to turn the atmosphere into a romantic one, and it was obvious with the couples that were around that place, holding hands, cuddling together, hugging and making out.

Gaara was with Yuurie, practicing new moves, like going backwards, and Naruto and Sasuke were just sliding gracefully, around the lake. But, Naruto did something wrong, so he was about to fell on his back, when a pair of strong arms caught him. He looked up, and saw a pair of black concerned eyes, and with a beautiful smile, Sasuke whispered:

"I´m never going to let you get hurt. I promise."

Naruto opened his eyes and mouth in surprise, but then, his bright blue eyes were full of bright, clear tears. He looked very hurt. And Sasuke thought:

"_What did I say?"_

* * *

**_Why is Naruto upset with that promise? You´ll find out, in the next chapter, he. Any ideas of what´s going to happen?_**

**_And, one more thing. another 4 reviews, please, and I´ll update, promise!_**_  
_


	3. Love you

Naruto looked really hurt, and said:

"Let go off me!"

"Naruto? What´s wrong?" Sasuke asked, making the blond stand up, and releasing him. Naruto said, almost crying:

"Don´t make promises that you can´t keep! Don´t say them!"

"Naruto, I don´t understand. What did I do?" Sasuke asked, completely confused.

"I don´t want to see you, just... leave. Go away!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke said:

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Just, leave!" Naruto said, and when Sasuke tried to get closer, the blond slided away, and then, when he got to the border of the frozen lake, he took off his skids and ran into the forest of the mountains. Gaara took Yuurie to Sasuke, who was completely astonished, not understanding what the hell had happened. Gaara asked:

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I just promised to protect him." Sasuke answered, dumbfounded. Gaara sighed, and said:

"Yu-chan, can you stay with Sasuke?"

"Yep, panda." The cheerful girl answered, taking Sasuke´s hand. Gaara smiled at her and said to Sasuke:

"Take her to the hotel, Naruto and I will go there as soon as possible. I´ll talk to him."

"What? Well, sure." Sasuke said, not understanding a thing. Gaara turned around, and began to follow Naruto, but then, turned again, and asked:

"Can you protect him from yourself?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, not understanding why he had made that question. But Gaara didn´t answer, and disappeared soon, after the tracks of the blond shinobi.

Yuurie asked:

"Sasuke-nichan... what´s going on?"

"Nothing serious, Yu-hime. Let´s go, it´s past your bedtime. We should do as Gaara said."

"Yep!" Yuurie answered, and both of them went to give the skids back and then headed to the hotel.

Yuurie, half the way there, asked, yawning:

"Can you carry me, Sasuke-nichan? I´m very tired."

"Come here." Sasuke said, and took her in his arms, where she immediately fell asleep.

Sasuke was thinking in Gaara´s question:

_"Can you protect him from yourself? What did he mean? Why would I have to protect the one I love from myself? I could never hurt him, could I? What did that redhead mean? And, why is Naruto so upset? I just don´t understand."_

He took Yuurie to her bed, and then, he sat to wait for his companions.

* * *

Gaara ran as fast as he could, trying to find the blond. It was long before he found him, and when he did, and mentaly cursed the Uchiha. Naruto was simply watching the stars, letting tears slip away. He wasn´t making any sound, the tears just came out, and he didn´t even clean them up. Gaara hated it when he saw Naruto like that. He liked it when he was the loud, cheerfull blond, the one that had changed his way of seeing life, his friend.  
He walked towards him, and sitting, asked: 

"Want to talk about it?"

"Is just, how can he say that? He´s such... an idiot. How does he expects me to act like nothing happened, damnit? I still have the mark of his chidori."

"Maybe he just wants to be friends again. I bet he knows he was an asshole for leaving, but I guess he´s trying to make up the errors." Gaara said.

"But is not that easy! He left me, he tried to kill me more than once, he broke my heart! And yet... I still love him." Naruto said, hiding his face in his hands, crying. Gaara, hugged him, and said:

"Sshhh. If you love him, why don´t you tell him that?"

"Because I don´t want to feel hurt again. He couldn´t love me back, could he? Besides, I´m a guy, and he wants to revive his clan. And, besides, if he left again, I couldn´t survive. I don´t want him to betray me again." Naruto explained, hugging his friend. Gaara answered:

"I don´t think he would do that. I think that the best should be that you talked to him, and explain things. I believe he has things to say, too. Give him a chance."

"But... what if he.. just rejects me or hurts me or laughs at me? I couldn´t live with that, I just couldn´t. And, he´s an Uchiha, and I am..."

"What? A demon? No, YOU ARE NOT, GOT IT? You are not a demon, you are not Kyubbi. He may live inside you, but you are Naruto and he is the Nine Tails."

"But, there´s still the village. They would never accept us. And his fangirls... they would kill me." Naruto said, no longer crying but still very sad. Gaara looked at him in the eyes, and asked:

"Naruto, DO YOU LOVE HIM? YES OR NO?"

"Yes. More than anything." Naruto answered.

"Then, who cares about the others?! They can kill themselves as long as you´re happy! You just can´t be thinking about what the others would say or do. And I don´t think Sasuke would give a damn about them either. So, just go and tell him what you feel." Gaara said, almost ordering Naruto to do as he said.

Naruto smiled, and hugged Gaara, saying:

"Thanks, Gaara. I guess I just needed someone knocking some sense into me."

"No problem. Come on, it´s too late tonight. Talk to him tomorrow, ok? I´ll take Yuurie, so you´ll have soem time alone."

"Thanks. Let´s go." Naruto said, giving the redhead his most beautiful smile. Gaara smiled back and said:

"That´s why friends exist."

They walked back to the hotel. The dawn would break soon.

-------------------------------------------

When they got to the hotel room, they found a sleep Sasuke in the bed. He had obviously fell asleep was he waited for them, because he still had his clothes on and wasn´t under the blankets. Naruto liked to watch the sleeping Uchiha, since he would look so peaceful, without a frown in his face. Yet, this night he was too tired to do it, so he got into his bed, and then, fell asleep rather quickly. Gaara, in spite he didn´t sleep, just sat to watch over the other 3 sleeping forms.

After a while, Sasuke woke up, and looked at the sand nin, who said:

"Come with me."

Sasuke got up without any question, and both of them made their way to the roof, as the first rays of Sun fell over the earth. Gaara asked:

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, completely confused. Gaara looked at him serious and asked again:

"Do you love Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since... we were gennin." Sasuke confessed.

"That´s a long time. If you loved him already, why did you left to Orochimaru?" Gaara asked, trying not to shout at the Uchiha for doing that. Sasuke answered:

"I dunno.I think that mostly because I was jealous of Sakura, who received all the attention of Naruto. And I thought he wouldn´t care if I left, and I also had to get my revenge. And because it would have hurt too much to see his happiness with Sakura if they ended up together. But I´m an asshole for doing it. You don´t have to tell me that."

"I´m glad you admit it, because you were a real idiot. Now, I guess you´re wondering why Naruto hasn´t spoken to you all this time, right?" Gaara said, and if it had been another moment, Sasuke would have been enraged, but right now his pride didn´t matter that much. He nodded and Gaara continued, rather serious:

"I´m not going to tell you his reasons, because I think he´ll tell you soon enough. But I´m warning you, if you ever, ever hurt him again, I promise you that I won´t rest until I kill you with my own hands. Got it?"

Sasuke gulped, hearing the warning and nodded, but asked:

"Naruto... isn´t in love with you or Sai, right?"

"Me?? What the hell are you talking about?" Gaara asked, ready to kill the Uchiha. Sasuke explained:

"Well, you spend all your time together and, well, I thought..."

"Idiot. I´m in love with someone else, thank you. And Sai, he has his hands full, too. So, no, he´s not in love with any of us. Naruto is like my brother." Gaara said, rather angry. Sasuke was relieved to hear that, and said:

"Ok, ok. Relax. Well, I better get some more sleep."

He went into the bedroom again, and in less than five minutes, he was asleep. Gaara stayed there, watching the sunrise.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, and saw Sasuke, he felt really strange, because of the night before. Yuurie, woke up and was as happy as ever, Sasuke was trying to act somewhat normal and Gaara was just being Gaara. Yet, after breakfast, Gaara took the princess hand and said: 

"Yu-chan, let´s go to the games, ok? Sasuke and Naruto need some time."

"Yay! Let´s go, panda!" Yuurie said, and the two of them walked away.

Sasuke and Naruto stayed there, in the restaurant, and they were silent for a few minutes, until Naruto said:

"We better go to the bedroom. There´s a lots of things to talk about."

"Yeah."

They went upstairs, and sat in the two beds, facing each other. Sasuke asked:

"So... will you explain me what´s going on?"

"Oh, well, that´s a long story. But I guess that all ends up in three words."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, leaning closer.

"I... I... I love you." Naruto whispered, lowering his face.

Sasuke couldn´t answer, since he couldn´t find anything to say. Naruto was sad, not because he had really expected to Sasuke to return his feelings, but it still hurt that he didn´t say anything. He looked up, and Sasuke, reacting, smacked him in the head and asked:

"THEN, WHY THE HELL YOU HAVEN´T TALK TO ME, DOBE?"

"Don´t call me dobe, teme! Because I was damn afraid, that´s why! You have all the village girls at your feet, why would you ever love me back? And, IF YOU LEFT AGAIN, IT WOULD BE EVEN MORE PAINFUL THAN BEFORE!! DID YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WENT THROUGH ALL THE TROUBLE OF BRINGING YOU BACK BECAUSE OF SAKURA? I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!!" Naruto shouted, bursting out everything he had in his heart.

"WHY WOULD I NOT LOVE YOU? THAT´S A REALLY GOOD QUESTION! JUST TELL ME HOW COULD I NOT LOVE YOU, IF YOU ARE EVERYTHING TO ME!" Sasuke shouted back. Naruto was startled by this answer, and Sasuke continued:

"Don´t you realize it? I didn´t come back because of anyone else. Everyone else can screw up, if I´m with you. I don´t care about others, only you, and you. And I´m sorry of hurting you when I left. But I thought you wouldn´t care, because you seemed so happy with Sakura. I thought you would never return my feelings, since it was always _"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" _I was so fucking sick of hearing it. And if you ended up together, I would have never get over it. But I won´t leave again, because I love you too."

Naruto, smiled sadly, and said:

"We are both idiots, you know?"

"What?"

"I never thought you´d return my feelings, so I tried to be happy with Sakura. But, I hated her in those times. Now, I don´t, she´s like a sister, but I did hate her. And when you left, I felt my world shaking, because I was nothing without you. And then, you tried to kill me. How do you think I felt with that?"

"I´m sorry because of that. The seal made me act that way, when I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted that, but when I realized what I had done... I thought you´d hate me. I´m sorry, because I lo..." and he would have gone on, if it hadn´t been for Naruto, who cupped his chin and leaning over, he whispered:

"Shut up and kiss me, dumbass."

And Sasuke happily complied. Their lips touch each other tenderly, softly, both of them pouring their love into the kiss. But it turned into a more passionate kiss, as Sasuke licked Naruto´s lips for entrance and the blond granted it. Sasuke pulled Naruto from the waist, and Naruto´s hands, found their way one to Sasuke´s neck and the other to his hair. They parted because of the lack of air, and Sasuke, looking into Naruto´s eyes, said:

"I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto answered, eyes gleaming with happiness. Sasuke, for the first time since a long time, smiled happily, and kissed the blond again, before saying:

"You are my boyfriend, right?"

"Well, duh! Of course I am." Naruto answered, and Sasuke, hearing that, bit his neck, enough to leave a mark. Naruto, jumped in surprise and asked:

"What was that for?"

"So nobody touches you besides me." Sasuke answered, grinning evily. Naruto whispered, touching his neck:

"Possessive bastard."

"Learn to live with it. I´m not letting anyone put their hands on you." Sasuke said, hugging him.

Naruto thought that was the happiest day of his life. But then, something bothered him:

_"Will he act this openly when we get back to Kohoha? He´s still an Uchiha, after all... what will happen then?"_

When Gaara and Yuurie returned, they found them cuddled together, watching the T.V. Gaara smiled, and Yuurie said:

"Naruto-nichan and Sasuke-nichan are together now?"

"Yes, we are, Yu-hime." Naruto answered, smiling.

"You´re cute together!! Are you going to have babies?" Yuurie asked, innocently. None of them knew what to say, but Gaara said:

"Maybe they will. But it´s still early for that, Yu-chan."

"Ok." The princess said, and started telling them what she and Gaara had done during the day.

Gaara was happy for his friends, but he was still worried about the return to Konoha. He wanted to believe Sasuke wouldn´t act as he was ashamed of Naruto being his boyfriend, but he was never sure about the Uchiha.

They´d find out soon, though.

* * *

**_ So, what do you think? Will Sasuke act as an asshole or not? He´s capable of anything, you know?_**

**_6 reviews and I´ll update! You know I will, so please do it. _**


	4. Danger

The fifth day of the festival began, and the four of them had lots and lots of fun. Sasuke was the happiest man in the world, with Naruto by his side. He would even smile (small and quick smiles, but it was more than enough); Naruto was the all talkative, loud, cute dobe he had always been; Gaara, was happy, but still a bit introverted, and Yuurie, well, she was a cheerful little girl.

The next day, all of them began the journey back to the Spring Country´s capital, were Yukie and Kenji were happy to have their daughter with them again. They thanked Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara for taking care of her, and congratulated the new couple, and sent their greetings to Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade.

Then, Gaara decided he would go with them to Konoha, after all, he had to discuss somethings with Tsunade and he wanted to watch Sasuke when they got to Konoha.

He had to know if he treated Naruto well, if not, he was going to have the Uchiha´s head, and he knew that he wasn´t the only one. Sai, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Iruka, Kakashi, Shino, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ino and Sakura, cared a lot about the kitsune, and if someone hurt him, all of them would kill that person in less time that you say "hello". Specially the ones that had changed because of him, meaning him, Sai, Neji, Tsunade and even Hinata. Of course, Iruka would be the most furious one, since he was very protective of Naruto.

But Gaara hoped everything would be ok, and not only Sasuke, but his fangirls and some villagers that still didn´t like Naruto. When he went to Konoha, many times he had heard the whispers about Naruto and him, about their demons, and all that stuff, that drove him mad, to the point he sometimes wanted to kill those people.

Why did the people was so stupid sometimes? Why, if after all these years Naruto hadn´t done anything to them, they still hated him?

He understood that they were angry and sad because of Kyubbi, who had kill so many people, but Naruto had made a sacrifice to protect the village, he had even lost his father, the Yondaime Hokage. And yet, people were so cruel sometimes... it was beyond his understanding.  
And if they dared to do anything, he would first talk to Tsunade personally, and then, he would kill them. It was more than enough.

Finally, after a calm and beautiful journey of three days, they got to Konoha at miday, so most of people were out, eating, shopping or doing the usual stuff in a village. They came through the gates, and Naruto was about to leave, when Sasuke took his hand, and asked:

"Just where are you going without me?"

"To oba-chan´s office? We have give the report of the mission, you know?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke as he had forgotten what to do after a mission. Sasuke said:

"Well, why don´t we go to eat something first? I bet Gaara is also hungry."

"Yeah, I agree with that." Gaara said, and he was relieved to see that Sasuke was acting as his possessive self with the blond.

Naruto smiled and was about to say something when Sasuke said:

"And, yes, we are going to Ichiraku´s. Come on, dobe."

"Don´t call me that, teme! Well, if it´s your trait, it´s ok with me." Naruto said, grinning madly. Gaara said:

"I´ll pay. Just because."

Naruto smiled, and the three of them went to Ichiraku´s, but it 5 minutes hadn´t even pass, when Gaara already could hear the whispers, this time about Naruto and Sasuke, because they were holding hands, and Sasuke even kissed the blond in the cheek, making Naruto blush like fire.

The fangirls, were more than mad, they had a murderous intent that could have scared even Kyubbi; but Gaara looked at them with his worst glare, and they fled like rats. He almost laughed when that happened, but in that moment they got to Ichiraku, and the girl, Ayame seeing Sasuke and Naruto, said:

"Well, well. Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun, it seems like that mission brought very good news. I´m happy for you."

"Thanks, Ayame-chan!" Naruto said, with his usual grin. Teuchi, said, with his gentle smile, serving the three of them a plate of ramen:

"It´s in the house. It´s been long since we didn´t see you this happy, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san."

"Thanks. Itekimasu." The three of them said, and began to eat happily.

It wasn´t long before Iruka and Kakashi appeared, holding hands, and seeing Naruto and Sasuke´s hand entwined, Kakashi said:

"Uhm? Well, well. I don´t want to know what did you do in the mission. You sure are naughty kids."

"Kakashi!!!! I´m telling you, stop it or you´ll sleep in the couch!" Iruka said to his lover. Kakashi put his puppy eye, and shut up. Iruka, turning to the young ones, said:

"You better take care of him, Sasuke."

"I will." Sasuke said to his former sensei.

Little by little, the friends of Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara, began to appear, and congratulated them. Ino-Chouji, Kiba-Hinata, Lee-Sakura, Shikamaru-Temari, Shino-Tenten, and the single, Neji. Everyone was happy to see Naruto all easy going again, and to be able to talk to him at the same time as they could talk with Sasuke and that stuff. Finally, after they ate, Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto went to the Hokage´s Tower, and Tsunade was glad to see her plan had work, though this was more than expected, but she was more relaxed about both Sasuke and Naruto´s security, because they would protect each other no matter what. After giving the report, they decided to go to their houses.

Sasuke parted ways, and Naruto and Gaara were left alone. The Kazekage knew he would always be welcome in Naruto´s house, and something told him that he should be there, if anything happened. They stayed talking for a while, in their respective beds, until Naruto said:

"Well, Gaara, what about you? Anyone that caught you eye? Sasuke told me you told him you were in love."

"That was a lie. I´m not in love with anyone, I just said that so he would stop suspecting I was in love with you."

"Oh... well, good night."

"Night." Gaara said, and tried to fell asleep, but he could only do it when he had either done a lot of things, or nothing was worrying him (which was almost never), and in that moment, he was worried about his friend, so sleep was out of question.

--------------------------------------------

Yet, the morning came without incidents. But Gaara wasn´t the only one worried, so a soon as the Sun came out, the red head felt a familiar presence coming towards the house. Of course, it was Sasuke, so Gaara opened the door and let him in, saying:

"Don´t worry, he´s sleeping. Nothing happened."

"Oh, I´m glad. Thanks for staying here."

"No problem. Didn´t your fangirls annoy you yesterday?"

"After such a long time, I´ve learn how to avoid them perfectly." Sasuke answered, as they sat in the couch.

It wasn´t long before they heard a yawn and a very cute Naruto appeared, with his funny night cap. He rubbed his eyes and said:

"Good morning."

"Good morning. I guess you slept well." Gaara said. Naruto looked at him and asked:

"Why I shouldn´t sleep well? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Everything is ok." Sasuke answered.

The three of them had breakfast, and then, all of them had things to do. Sasuke had another small mission, that would take only one day, Gaara had a meeting with Tsunade and the elders, and Naruto, well, he decided to go training.

* * *

Sasuke had already finished his mission, and was about to take a rest, when he had a very bad feeling that something would happen. He looked around him, and he caugth a glimpse of something red behind a bush. He got closer, and it was a red fox, but dead. That sent shivers of fear through his body, and rushed to Konoha again. Thankfully, he wasn´t far from there, but he was worried, very, very worried. It took him less than fifteen minutes to see the training grounds outside Konoha. 

--------------------------------------------------

Gaara was in the middle of the most boring meeting he had ever had, so much that more than one time he found himself daydreaming, when he felt a shiver of fear running through his spine. He looked a bit startled and when he was about to reach his glass, it cracked. That worried him, and a lot, so he got up and said:

"I´m sorry, but I have to go. There´s something I have to check."

"Kazekage-sama, what´s wrong?" Tsunade asked. She knew that it had to be something really important, and when she saw the glass, she understood that something was wrong. She said:

"Of, course, Kazekage-sama. We shall continue this meeting as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Gaara said and rushed out of the room, towards the training grounds.

Gaara got there, at the same time Sasuke did. Sasuke said:

"Did you felt that?"

"There´s something wrong. Where the hell is Naruto?" Gaara answered, trying to find any trace of the blond shinobi´s chakra.

But the last traces were fading away, meaning Naruto had been there, not too long before. The question was, where was he now?

The two ninjas tried to keep themselves cool, and began to search anything that could tell them where their friend was. After some search, Gaara found a forehead protector, which ribbon was black, with some blood. He called Sasuke:

"Sasuke! Come here. Do you recognize this?"

"Naruto... what the hell happened?" Sasuke said, almost covering his mouth. Gaara said:

"Naruto is an ANBU. He either face many, many enemies in an ambush... or a very strong ninja."

"We must call Kakashi or Kiba, they are the ones that can follow his scent." Sasuke answered, but a voice said:

"What are you doing? What´s wrong?"

They turned, and saw the Inuzuka, with Akamaru by his side. Sasuke said:

"Kiba, something happened to Naruto. We have to find him, now. Could we borrow Akamaru, and you go to Tsunade explaining the situation?"

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked. Gaara said, showing him the forehead protector:

"Naruto was training, but then something must have happened and left this behind."

Kiba opened his mouth in disbelief, but said, after a few seconds:

"Akamaru, go with them, and obey them. Search for Naruto´s scent. I´ll follow you later."

Akamaru went to Sasuke´s side, and Kiba disappeared with a little smoke cloud. Gaara showed Akamaru the forehead protector, and the dog, after sniffing a few seconds, began to run, away from Konoha. The two shinobi´s followed him instantly

* * *

Naruto, opened his eyes slightly. He thought:

_"Damn, what the hell happened? I was training and then... everything went dark. Where am I?"_

He tried to look around, but everything was so dark, that he couldn´t see anything, besides his hair, that fell over his eyes. He tried to move his arms or his legs, but something was holding him, but it wasn´t either chains or ropes. It seemed to be something with chakra, and he felt as tired as hell, and his body hurt, like if someone had puched him all over his body a thousand times. He sniffed the faint smell of his own blood. He screamed, but it sounded like if he was caged, and underneath something.

And, suddenly, it was hard to breath. He thought that he must be caged, somewhere, where air or light didn´t enter easily, meaning underground. He was scared, but tried to relax and to find a way out, before he ran out of air. But he couldn´t do any seals or anything to save himself. He called Kyubbi, but the fox said:

"_Kid, even I can´t do anything. A ninjutsu is draining our chakra, and I have to heal you first. But I won´t have much chakra after that, because you´re are almost dead, with this injuries. I won´t be able to heal you completely. Though I wonder if healing you will be useful, because I don´t think we´ll scape from this one."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We are in a coffin, under the earth. So, no matter if you scream or try to escape, there´s no way out. We can´t use any ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu. This time, I really think it´s over."_

"_But.. what happened? How did we ended up here?"_

"_You can say thanks to some villagers, and a ninja fangirl of Sasuke. She knocked you out, and the villagers puched you and almost killed you. And, as the cherry of the cake, put you in a coffin and buried you were nobody can find you. And the girl made this ninjutsu. Sorry kid, I really can´t help you."_

"_But, Gaara and Sasuke, and everyone... they´ll try to find me."_

"_But it´ll be too late. The maximum we have of air, is for about 5 minutes. I don´t think they´ll make it on time, if they had already found out about your disappearance. Try not to think, kid. You better relax."_

"_Sure, I´m about to die and you want me to relax... but then again, I wished... I could have seen him... one... last... time."_

Those were Naruto´s final thoughts, before he fainted again, as his air and chances of living ran out.

* * *

**_This shall be the end of Naruto? Is he dead? And, will Sasuke, Akamaru and Gaara will find him? Tell me what you think._**

**_And, hey, I was seeing my stats, and there are at least 16 people reading this story, so, I´ll wait at least 8 reviews, and I´ll update as soon as that happens._**


	5. Triplets and a brother

**_ Hi!! Thanks for everyone´s reviews!!! I´m really grateful to all of you._**

**_But, I think I´ll disappoint you with this chapter. Really, I feel like I´ve gone down, down, and I mean down. But, would you spare me this? I´m truly sorry if it disappoints you, specially if there´s any Itachi hater around here. Gomen!!!  
_**

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara were following Akamaru as fast as they could, and the dog was running like if death was after him. Yet, after a little while, two familiar presences came closer. Neji and Kiba. Neji, when they reached the two shinobis, said: 

"Tsunade sent us."

All of them continued quickly, and a cave came to view. Akamaru entered the cave, which was far away from Konoha, and Sasuke used his fire jutsu to light an antorch. They soon reached the end of the cave, but it seemed like if the earth had cracked completely, and there were traits of blood, destroyed rocks and wood. Besides, Kiba said:

"Many people have been here. And Naruto was between them, but I can smell his blood too."

"What? But, what is this? Who would have hidden something here?" Sasuke asked. Akamaru said something to Kiba and Kiba said:

"Naruto´s smell seems to be stronger down there. But who ever opened this hole, took him away."

"Well, we have to go." Gaara said, turning.

They came out of the cave, but Akamaru, sniffed the air, but didn´t run in any direction. Kiba asked:

"What´s wrong, Akamaru?"

The dog barked, and Kiba said:

"NO WAY..."

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"He says that he can´t find Naruto´s smell. So, a ninja must have covered it. How will we find him?"

They looked at each other not knowing what to do. Neji had been using his Byakugan all this time, and couldn´t find the blond shinobi despite it. Gaara said:

"We have to search for him. Let´s go."

They started running again, trying to find any clue that would lead them to their friend

* * *

Naruto felt something cool against his forehead. He thought: 

"_I´m not dead?"_

"_No, you are not, kid. It seems like someone saved us; but I just woke up too."_ Kyubbi answered.

Naruto opened his eyes slightly, to find three pairs of blue worried eyes looking at him. Trying to focus his sight, he found himself looking at three young women, most likely a bit older than himself, all of them them had marks in their cheeks like him, and intense red hair. They were obviously triplets, and were beautiful women, with a nice body. He tried to sit up, but his body hurt too much to do so, and the nearer one to him, said:

"Don´t try to move too much. You have really bad wounds."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, as she helped him to sit.

"We are sisters. I´m Kurie Kin, she´s Kurie Suzu and she is Kurie Mai." She answered, pointing to her sisters. The other two, nodded shyly.

That was when Naruto noticed that he only had his boxers on. He blushed madly, and was about to say something when Mai said:

"We know, but it was the only way to clean your wounds. Forgive us."

"For how long I have been here?" Naruto asked. Kin answered:

"A almost two days, it´s already noon. We saved you yesterday, at midday, more or less. We saw what they did to you, so we had to help you. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?"

"What do you mean? Did the villagers did something to you?" Naruto asked, angrily, thinking about the villagers. Mai nodded, and Suzu explained:

"They killed our mother, when we were 13. And threw us out of the village. We have been living in the forest since then."

"But, why?" Naruto asked, looking at the sad girls.

"My mother was hated. Everyone said that it was our parent´s fault that the Kyubbi appeared. And, as we had this marks, and hair as red as a fox coat, they said that we were demon daughters. No one knew our father, so, they came to the conclusion that we would turn to be as dangerous as the demon himself. Even more when we proved to be really good ninjas, specially when it comes to use ninjutsu and genjutsu. We had reached the chunnin level at 12, and when our neighbors heard that we were about to make the jounin exam, after we celebrated our 13 birthday, they went mad." Kin explained, sadly. Mai continued the story:

"They burned our house, in the night. Mom saved us, but she was trapped inside. And when we were out of our burning house, they took us, and did the same they did to you, but, just as we did to you, we were saved."

Naruto asked, rather interested:

"By who?"

"By Uchiha Itachi." Suzu answered. Naruto jumped, and asked:

"BY WHO??!!"

"By Uchiha Itachi. We knew the stories about that he killed his clan and only left Sasuke-san alive, and he became a missing nin. But, he did that, well, he and his partner, Kisame-kun. We were really scared, when we saw they were the ones that saved us, and didn´t know what would happen to us, but they healed our wounds, and helped us, and built this house for us. Maybe because Shisui-san was our sensei. They were really nice with us, but put one condition. In exchange of what they did for us, we would stay here, and whenever the occasion arrived, we had to help them and other Akatsuki members, missing nins, and people that, like us, were treated badly by the villagers. All the Akatsuki members, save Sasori, Kakuzu, and Deidara came to us whenever they needed to." Kin explained.

"That´s why we still live here. And, we know that we will never be allowed in a ninja village ever again, because of them. But we are happy like this, taking care of them. Specially Kisame-kun and Itachi-kun. They are our most precious people, and they care about us. Even when they aren´t injured, they come to see us whenever they can. And, we know what the Akatsuki did, and even when we don´t like the idea, we still help them." Mai continued.

Naruto was scared to death, but asked:

"So, you helped Orochimaru?"

"NO! We would never help him! Itachi-kun hated him, and he killed The Third, and too many innocent people. He marked Sasuke-san, and took him away. He was way too evil, even for the Akatsuki standards. But he got what he deserved, Sasuke-san killed him. He was... ugh... disgusting." Suzu said, with hate in his voice, she truly hated the Sannin. Naruto asked:

"Didn´t Itachi kill all his clan? Weren´t they innocent people too?"

"Itachi-kun never did such thing." Mai said. Naruto said:

"But you said yourself that..."

"We said that we thought that in that moment. The one that killed the Uchiha clan, was not Itachi-kun; he didn´t even kill Shisui on purpose. Shusui did tried suicide, but when Itachi tried to stop him, they struggled and Shusui died. The one that killed the clan was a missing nin, that deceived everyone. And the real Itachi, as he had no way to prove his innocence, he became a missing nin, and joined the Akatsuki." Kin said.

"But... he told Sasuke, that he had to hate him.." Naruto trailed off. Kin explained again:

"That ninja wasn´t him either. Itachi-kun and Kisame-kun were with us when that happened, and we didn´t learn it until later. It was the same ninja that killed the clan, and one of his friends, henged into Kisame-kun. With all the respect for Jiraiya-sama, do you think the real Itachi-kun would have been almost defeated by him? Itachi-kun is not a prince of fairy tale, but he´s not just any crazy guy that would kill his family just to prove himself."

"I´m sorry to be the one telling you this, but... Itachi is dead. Sasuke killed him." Naruto said. The sister´s eyes went wide, and Mai said:

"What? When did that happened?"

"A year ago." Naruto said.

"Then, it wasn´t Itachi." Suzu said, as the three of them sighed in relief. Naruto said:

"How could he hadn´t been Itachi? The medic nins saw his body, I saw it too. They found the mangekyo sharingan gene in him, everything. HE WAS KILLED!"

"No. Because Itachi-kun was here... a month ago." Mai said. Naruto looked like if he was going to faint. He asked:

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun killed the ninja that did kill his clan; so he did get his revenge. Itachi-kun knows this, he told us about it. And, we wouldn´t be deceived by some genjutsu or ninjutsu or henge. We have our way of recognizing the true members of the Akatsuki." Mai explained. Naruto asked:

"How can you be sure that Itachi wasn´t the one that killed his clan?"

"Because Itachi told us, and the one that killed them, came to us, about a year ago. He told us how he had done it. And he was nuts, telling us that like some kind of joke. We have heard terrible stories, coming from the missing nins, of course, but that was beyond anything. We have never being more furious than when he told us. We almost killed him, but he escaped. And, I think that that´s when he faced Sasuke-san and got killed." Suzu said. Naruto was trying to understand this information, and thought:

_"Ok, I was saved by three sisters that were saved by Itachi, who didn´t kill his clan, but instead, some ninja other did. This sisters happen to help the Akatsuki, but never helped Orochimaru, and Itachi is still alive. I don´t know why, but I believe them. And, they were former Konoha nins, but the villagers killed their mother and threw them out."_

Kin said:

"There are more things you should know. Even when we call them Akatsuki members, the organization no longer exists. The leader is dead, and the organization dissolved, but they are still missing nins, of course. They are no longer in search of the other tailed beasts, nor of their quest of ruling over the world. But, they still come to us, so we see them regularly. We have explained our story. Now, tell us yours."

Naruto, thinking that they had been really honest with him, started:

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I´m 19 and an ANBU..."

He told them his story, no longer afraid. After all, they said that the Akatsuki was dissolved, so he didn´t fear for his life, and they would understand about Kyubbi and all that stuff. They listened carefully, but near the end, Mai got up and went to another room of the house. Kin and Suzu stayed there, and motioned Naruto to continue. He ended, by telling why the villagers had done that to him, and Kin said:

"Your friends must be worried about you, Naruto-san. As soon as you are healed, we´ll take you back to the village."

"But, why don´t you come with me? I´m sure oba-chan would take you in. After all, you have never hurt the village, have you?"

"No, we haven´t. But, we made a promise to Itachi-kun and Kisame-kun. We´ll stay here, and help our friends. We know, they are missing nins, but they care about us. Unless they agreed to us to go, we will never leave." Kin explained. Naruto, seeing the way she talked about the older Uchiha, asked:

"You love Itachi, right?"

"I do." Kin said. Suzu said:

"She has been in love with him since we meet him. She´s completely, utterly in love."

"Oh, by the way, how can I tell you apart from each other?" Naruto asked. Kin laughed, and Suzu explained:

"Kin always wears blue. Mai always wears lila. And I always wear sand color clothes. Kin is the eldest, by a few minutes and I´m the youngest."

"Ohh. By the way, why don´t you know who your father is?" Naruto asked.

"Mother never told us about him. We came with her when we were two years old. She was blind from one eye, but had a very good sense of hearing, and her other eye worked perfectly. She worked in the Uchiha compound, so possibly Itachi-kun saw us there for the first time, though we were always told to hide when a member of the family was there. But, when the clan was killed, she worked as a nurse in the hospital. But when we asked about her past or family, she never told us a thing. For all we know, we could be some kind of princesses, and we wouldn´t know." Kin said and they laughed.

Mai came in with a food trait, and putting it on table near Naruto, said:

"You must be hungry. Here, we´ll help you to eat."

Kin started giving him the soup, and with the first spoon, he said:

"This is delicious!"

"Glad your liked it. It´ll help you to recover soon, Naruto-san." Mai said.

Naruto, was glad to meet the triplets. They were nice to him, and gentle. Besides, it was obvious they were good shinobis, because they had a rather big chakra coming from them and their movements were like Sasuke´s ones, fluid, quick and silent. They treated his wounds one more time that day, and he asked:

"How did you find me, by the way?"

"We were picking fruits and hunting animals to eat, when we heard the villagers making noise and screaming something about the demon fox. We followed them quickly, and saw how they would kick you, punch you, cut you and all that shameful stuff. We wanted to protect you, but they were too many, and there was a ninja with them. If we had hurt them, they would have come to search for us. So we waited. They finally got tired and after putting you in the coffin, they buried you, and the ninja made some kind of jutsu. And then, they left, rather quickly. We went there, and Mai used an earth jutsu to take you out of there. For a moment we though you were dead." Suzu explained and Mai continued:

"But, you still breathed a bit, so we took you with us, and tried to heal you the best we could. I think that you´ll recover quickly, because of Kyubbi. As Kin said, as soon as you are ok, we´ll take you the nearest possible to the village, so your friends take care of you."

"Wow, thanks." Naruto said.

"No problem. Besides, Itachi-kun would have liked that we helped his brother´s boyfriend. And we like Sasuke-san, he killed those two bastards, Orochimaru and Goro, the one that killed his clan." Kin said.

"But there´s something that worries me... how did that Goro or whatever he was called, had the sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"He had an special ability, that no one else had. To copy someone´s abilities, and to be able to henge into them permanently. But, there´s a way of knowing who is the real one and who the fake. The fake´s abilities won´t be as good as the real one´s, and he couldn´t copy Itachi-kun´s memories. He could copy everything, even the genetic information, but not the memories. But he´s dead now, and he deserved it more than anyone we have known." Kin explained.

Naruto yawned, he was tired, and Suzu said:

"You better sleep. I bet it has been too much information for one day. Tomorrow you´ll feel better, and hopefully, the day after this one you´ll be in Konoha again. Or, if you want to, tomorrow we can take you to Konoha, and leave you in the hospital."

"No. I don´t want to put you in danger or something like that. I´ll wait until I can walk properly. Thanks for everything, again."

"Good night." The three sisters said, and after covering him with some blankets, left him alone and turned off the lights, better said, the candles. Many thoughts were in the blond´s head, but the soft sounds of the night drifted him to a sweet and clam sleep.

* * *

Gaara, Sasuke, Neji and Kiba were really desperate now. Even Akamaru wasn´t acting like himself. It was the second day they had been searching for the blond, and they had found nothing, not a trace, like if he had diappeared into thin air. They sat around a fireplace, while thinking about hwo or were to look. Kiba, remembered something: 

"I remember, once, when I was training with Akamaru, in this forests..."

"What?" Sasuke asked, avid for any information that might be useful. Kiba continued:

"We were training, when a strange smell came to us, and when we followed it, we soon heard a beautiful voice. But, when we got near the person, who turned out to be a beautiful girl, she turned to see us very surprised, and before I even managed to look at her properly, she left, as quick as an ANBU, but left her basket behind. She had been picking up medicinal plants, so we tried to find her, but we didn´t found any trace of her, just like this time with Naruto. No smell, no clues."

"So, what´s the point?" Gaara asked.

"Maybe this girl is connected to Naruto´s disappearance." Kiba explained. Neji said:

"You´re not the only one that has heard about someone like that. Hinata and Shino told me about her too. Hinata saw her with the Byakugan, and as she couldn´t recognize her as a ninja from Konoha, went to find her, but like you, only caught a glimpse of her, before she ran away, leaving behind some apples, and a basket. When she tried to find her, not even the Byakugan was useful. It seemed like if she had disappeared into thin air."

"Uhm this sounds really strange. How could a girl live out here, and nobody knew her?" Sasuke asked. Neji continued:

"I don´t know. But, when Shino saw her, he sent his bugs after her, and caught her. He looked at her, and described her like two years older than him, intense red hair and blue eyes. But, when he was about to ask who was she, she somehow performed a justsu, and he froze. When he was able to look and move again, she was gone, and wasn´t able to find her again. It seemed to be a high technique, so we thought that she should be a ninja, but Shino said she had no forehead protector, so it would be very difficult to find out who she was. We told Tsunade about it, and she gave us the mission to find her, but we couldn´t. It´s been a year and a half since then, but no one else has seen her again."

"Well, anyway this information doesn´t help us. If you couldn´t find her back then, it will be difficult to find her now, and if she has Naruto as a hostage, it will be even more difficult." Gaara said.

"Guess we better get some sleep." Kiba said, and all of them, fell asleep, save the Kazekage, who was still thinking about the mysterious girl.

* * *

Naruto woke up, hearing the birds singing outside. Someone opened the door, and he turned to see who she was. As she was wearing a sand colored dress, he said: 

"Good morning, Suzu-san."

"Good morning, Naruto-san. You can call me Suzu."

"Suzu-chan."

"That´s ok. Can I check your wounds?" Suzu asked, and Naruto nodded, saying:

"I feel a lot better today."

"You should, Kyubbi healed you through the night. Maybe tomorrow you´ll be able to go back to the village as he heals you so quickly." Suzu said, covering his body again. Mai came in, with his breakfast, and said:

"Good morning, Naruto-san! Here, have your breakfast."

"Uhmmm. Thank you. Itekimasu." Naruto said, before devouring the delicious breakfast Mai had made. When he finished, he asked:

"Where´s Kin?"

"I´m here." Kin said, coming in, with Naruto´s clothes. She gave them to him, and said:

"I sew all the ripped parts, but, it´s not as good as it was."

Naruto took his shirt, and turned it and saw nothing. He asked:

"Where did you sew? I see nothing."

"It´s one of Kin´s abilities. She can sew everything to look the way it was." Mai explained.

"We divide work. Mai cooks and cleans, Kin makes our cloth, and puts the protection around the house, and I´m the one that heals the wounded." Suzu explained. Naruto said, as he put his clothes on again:

"Wow, that´s awesome! You´re great, really!"

"Thanks." The three of them said.

They started talking, and laughing, but, after a while, when it was almost miday, Kin stiffened. The other three fell silent, and Kin said:

"Five people are near here. And a dog, I think. I´ll go to check."

"A dog? Maybe it´s Akamaru! Kin, if you see a man with black hair, with red marks in the cheeks and a big dog, they are Kiba and Akamaru. They are friends." Naruto said. Kin nodded, and went out. He asked:

"How does she knows all that?"

"She´s very sensible to chakra, so she feels when someone is near or is not human. But, this could be delicate. We don´t want anyone to find out about us, but you must go back to your village." Mai explained. Then, Naruto was the one that stiffened, and said:

"We must go, now! If Akamaru feels my smell with her, maybe they´ll think you kidnapped me or something like that! And if Gaara and Sasuke are with them, they´ll hurt her! Let´s go!"

The three of them rushed out of the house, and ran to find the oldest triplet.

Yet, they passed the limits of the protected area, so anyone could sense their chakra and their smell.

------------------------------------------------

Kiba suddenly smelt Naruto´s scent, and said:

"I smell Naruto, follow me!"

They followed him, and Neji said, using his Byakugan:

"I can see him now, and he´s running, with other two people behind him. We better hurry!"

They quickened their pace, and first thing Gaara and Sasuke saw, was their friend, and that two twins caught him, and one of them, said:

"Naruto!!! Come back!"

"No!" Narut answered, and tried to keep running, but they stopped him.

Sasuke and Gaara growled, and as quick as wind, Sasuke caught one of them and put a kunai in her throat, at the same time that Gaara´s sand caught the other one. Naruto looked at them and said, with a relieved voice:

"Sasuke!! Gaara!! I´m glad to see you, guys!"

"Naruto, what did this two did to you?" Sasuke asked, growling. Naruto looked at him and seeing what was going on, he said:

"NO! Stop! Gaara!!!"

In that moment, a shadow came out of nowhere, and punched the Kazekage so quick his sand couldn´t protect him, and tossed him aside, making him release Mai, and in the next moment, a kunai was at Sasuke´s back, and a fierce voice, said:

"Let. Her. Go. Now."

"Kin-san! Stop, this is a misunderstanding!" Naruto said, and looking at him, Kin let go of Sasuke and took away the kunai. Yet, in that moment, Kiba and Neji came into scene, and the Hyuga caught the eldest triplet by the throat, and asked:

"Who are you?"

"NEJI!!! STOP THIS ALREADY!!!" Naruto shouted, but nobody seem to hear him. Kin was about to say something, when Suzu, the one that was free, said:

"Let go of my sister, Hyuga!!"

Neji looked at her dumbfounded, but didn´t let go of Kin, who was slowly choking, since the Hyuga was sending chakra through her body. He was about to say something, when other two people came out, one with a huge sword in his back, and looked like a shark and another one, a handsome man with black hair and two lines between his eyes and nose. The later one, in less than a second moved and punched Neji in the stomach, sending him backwards, and took a coughing Kin in his arms and softly caressed her back. He said:

"Suzu. Come here and help Kin-chan."

Suzu hurried to her side and used chakra to help her. The man, turned towards the stounded ninja, and looking at them, said:

"Mai, Kiba if I remember well, Kazekage-sama, Naruto-san, little brother, and, the Hyuga´s prodigy, Neji. Well, well."

"I.. I.. Itachi?" Kiba asked, completely dumbfounded again, and terrified.

Akamaru growled at the older Uchiha, but his tail was between his legs. Naruto was surprised, Neji was shocked, even Gaara had a surprised look in his face, but Sasuke was as white as a sheet, and trembling. He seemed like he was about to faint, and said:

"It´s... It´s impossible. I killed you! We saw your corpse!"

"Everyone... WOULD YOU MIND LISTENING ME FOR JUST ONE BLOODY SECOND??!!" Naruto shouted, and everyone turned his attention to him. He sighed and said:

"Thank you. Now, as you heard, Kin-san, Mai-san, Suzu-san, they are my friends, and boyfriend. Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Gaara and Sasuke. Now, my friends, they are Kin-san, Mai-san and Suzu-san; the three of them saved me and healed me and helped me. So, stop attacking them like if they were enemies! Now, there´s a lot to explain, specially to you, Sasuke. So, why don´t we go to the house, get comfortable and hear the explanations? Ok? And that includes you two, Itachi and Kisame."

"What the hell? They are missing nins, for kami-sama´s sake! And you want us to sit camly next to them?" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba. When has Naruto asked you something that is not useful in some way? I believe there are many things we would like to hear. So let´s go." Gaara said.

All of them looked at the missing nins with distrust, but Kin got up and said:

"Naruto-san is right. There are many things that have to be explained. Let´s go to the house."

They began walking, The triplets first, the missing nins next, Naruto and Sasuke after them, and the other three at the end.

"Are you ok, Kin-chan?" Kisame asked. She smiled at him and said:

"Yes, thank you. And, it´s nice to see you again, Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun."

"We thought you had forgotten about us, not visiting for a month!" Mai pouted. And Suzu added:

"That´s true! How cruel!"

"Tch, tch. We would never forget about you, girls. We have been busy, but we are here now." Kisame answered, while Itachi just nodded.

The oldest Uchiha went to Kin´s side, and asked:

"Are you sure? That Hyuga knows the presure points."

"Yeah, I´m sure." Kin answered, smiling at him. Itachi turned to see the triplets and Kisame talking and laughing, Naruto talking to Sasuke, who didn´t stop looking at him with murderous eyes, and the other three were muttering things. He asked, almost whispering:

"Did you miss me?"

"How I couldn´t miss you, Itachi-kun?" Kin answered, also in a whisper.

Itachi let out the tinnest smile in the world place a second over his face, before he returned to his stoic self, but he knew that Kin had seen it, and that was more than enough. Finally they stopped in front of two trees, and Kiba asked:

"Why are we stopping here? I don´t see any house."

"That´s because it´s protected and with several jutsus. To get out is easy, to get in... not so easy." Mai explained.

Kin made several hand seals, the same as Itachi, and suddenly, in the space between the two trees, it was like a courtain that was lifted, and everyone could see a beatiful clearing, with a nice, medium size house in the middle. Kisame said to Suzu and Mai:

"Ladies first."

Suzu and Mai passed through it and Kiba immediately felt their scent disappear, along with their chakra. Mai said:

"I´ll go to make some tea!"

The two sisters entered the house, and the Konoha shinobi leaded by Naruto, entered too. Kisame was next, and Itachi and Kin were the last ones. They made several hand seals again, and the house was hidden again. Then, they walked into the house.

* * *

**_Yeah, I know it really disappoints, but I couldn´t make Sasuke and the others to reach Naruto on time, because when they noticed, he was already being buried. And, sorry again, and again. I´m sorry. I´ll wait for your reviews, either they are bad or good. At least let me hear if you are angry with me. _**


	6. The calm before the storm

All the shinobi sat at the living room, save Mai, who was still in the kitchen. There was an uncomfortable silence in the place, until she came with a teapot, coops, spoons and cookies. They all took one, and, Kin, after sipping her cup, and leaning a little into Itachi, asked:

"So, where should we begin? From were we saved Naruto? Or how did we ended up living here, having two Akatsuki members as friends? Or, who really killed the Uchiha clan?"

"I believe that explaining us the Uchiha clan would be the most important, before Sasuke goes nuts." Gaara said, because Sasuke hadn´t take off his eyes of his older brother, and was still white as snow. Itachi sighed, and spoke:

"It´s a long, complicated and almost not credible story. I guess it begins when I gained the Mangekyo Sharingan. Shisui was my best friend, but had lots of problems, that he kept hidden from the family. So, one day, he tried to suicide, by drowing. I saw him and tried to stop him, but we fought and I accidentally killed him. I never wanted to. But it happened. So, I got the Mangekyo, thing that drew a missing nin attention. This missing nin, was called Goro, and had a unique ability. To copy someone´s genetic information, so that he was like a clon of the other person. He copied mine, so he immediately gained all my abilities, including the Sharingan and it´s advanced form. So, that day when I was rather angry, and went out to chill out for a while, he killed the clan, disguised as myself. You meet him, Sasuke, and he was the one that really killed our family. When I found out, I knew there was no way to prove my innocence, so I became a missing nin, in order to find him and kill him. But he always escaped."

Kiba interrupted:

"Then, he was the one that faced Sasuke all those times?"

"That´s right. He´s the one that did all that stuff, almost killing Kakashi, using the Sharingan on you, Sasuke. When you went after Naruto when you heard he was after him, I was here, with my triplets. We can check the dates. I learned about it later, but, what could I do? There was no way of proving it hadn´t been me. So, I had to wait, and my hatred became bigger. And here is were my triplets came a bit into this story."

Everyone looked at them, and Itachi continued:

"Between the missing nins, they are famous, because they will help them and heal any missing nin or anyone that has been treated poorly by their village. Well, anyone save Orochimaru and his minions. So, about a year ago, a missing nin came for their help. They started healing him, when he told them his story, and how he had ended with one of the most powerful clans in all the Fire Country. They were furious, since they recognized him as Goro, and nearly killed him, but he managed to escape their rage. And, that´s when you found him, Sasuke. He had henged into me to ask for the Akatsuki´s help, but you found him first and you know the rest. So, you did get revenge. He had killed our family, and you killed him. I´m proud of you, Sasuke."

Sasuke´s eyes went wide, and seemed that he couldn´t speak at all. He went completely pale and fainted. Everyone worried about him, and Suzu woke him up. He said:

"This is either a dream or a nightmare. Did I hear right?"

"Yes, you did." Naruto said. Sasuke looking at his older brother, said:

"At least, now I´m sure you weren´t some kind of bipolar guy, Itachi."

Itachi nodded silently, and then, Kisame said:

"Well, moving on to the next explanation."

"Yeah. Just how the hell you three ended up here?" Gaara asked, looking at the triplets. Sasuke said:

"Itachi, you called them "my triplets", what do you mean?"

"It´s a long story too. We are the Kurie Triplets, former kunochi of Konoha, though we weren´t born there. My mother brought us here when we were 2 years old, and raised us alone. Yet, as we have this hair and marks in our faces, our neighbors thought we were cursed or something, and that the Kyubbi attacked the village that year didn´t help much. They said it was our fault the demon had appeared, and as we didn´t seem to have a father, they started to think we were the demon´s daughters, and my mother suffered greatly, because they said she was married to the Kyubbi and that stuff. Yet, she worked for the Uchiha´s, as a servant, and we lived fairly well." Kin started telling.

Itachi mentioned:

"That´s when I first saw them. And you must have seen them too, Sasuke."

"Yes! I remember you always hid whenever we got near you!" Sasuke said. Kin nodded, and Suzu continued the story:

"But, after Goro killed the clan, she began working as a nurse, in the hospital. By that time, we were already in the Academy, and proved to be good ninjas, graduating at 10, getting the chunnin grade when we were 11. But that only worried the villagers more, and they envied us too. So when they learned that at the age of 13 we were taking the jounin exam, they went mad with fear and envy."

"What did they do?" Gaara asked, almost growling. He was hating the villagers more and more with every passing second.

"We were sleeping, when we woke up to find our house in flames. Mom came to our room quickly, opened the window and without asking, she tossed us outside the house. But after she tossed me, the house collapsed, and she was still inside. We just heard a faint scram, and that was all. We never saw her again. But the neighbors, being the ones that started the fire, took the three of us, and after nearly killing us, they bury us underground."

"WHAT? HOW COULD THEY?" Kiba asked, shouting. Suzu answered:

"We don´t know really. They hated us, and envy us."

"The point is, when we really thought we were going to die, due the injuries and that we were buried, Itachi-kun and Kisame-kun saved us. They healed our wounds, took care of us, and even built this house. The only condition, was that we would help any missing nin that came to us, save the minions of Orochimaru, or any other person treated badly by any of the villages near us. And, that´s what we have been doing all this years. The only members of the Akatsuki we didn´t help were Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu. And, of course, we never helped Orochimaru. So, that´s our story so far." Mai told.

All the Konoha shinobi, save Naruto were more than surprised with the story. Naruto said:

"So, the second last story. Well, I was training, as I said I would, when something knocked me out. I didn´t had time to react or anything, it just everything went dark."

"What happened, was that a ninja and many villagers, took him to the same place they had taken us. They did him the same thing they did to us, beating him and burying him. And the kunochi, made a jutsu so he couldn´t move and it drained his chakra. So, he was practically dead. But we had watched the whole ordeal, and as soon as we could, we took him out, and bring him here. We healed his wounds, but didn´t wake up until yesterday noon. We told him our story, he told us his, including everything. And this morning, we found that Kyubbi had healed him a lot, so we thought that tomorrow he would be able to go back to the village. But then, Kin felt your presence and went out, and we followed her, and found you and you know the rest." Mai explained.

"So, the villagers did this to you?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, though in this moment four people there wanted to go out and kill those people in this instant. Naruto said:

"Yes. Kyubbi said that himself."

"Well, before you go on a killing rampage, what happened to you?" Kisame asked.

The four of them told their story, and when they finished all the explanation and answered all the questions, it was already dark. Mai said she would do the dinner, and as it was obvious everyone was staying at least that night, they chose their rooms. It seemed to be a small house, but in fact, it had several rooms, because more than once the triplets had found themselves with about 5 or 6 missing nins in their house. Naruto and Sasuke shared one, Gaara another, Neji another, Akamaru and Kiba another, Kisame and Itachi had their own rooms in there, and the triplets had each one their own.

As dinner was being made, the two brothers went out, to talk a bit more. The triplets, smiled when they saw them, talking, and got back to make a delicious dinner. After all, nine people were there, so Mai needed help.

It wasn´t long before everyone that was either out or in another part of the house, heard the voice of Suzu:

"Dinner it´s ready!!! Come down!!"

As soon as the Konoha shinobi tasted the food, Kiba said:

"Wow, this is delicious!!!"

"It´s great." Neji said.

"You´re really good cookers." Sasuke said.

"It´s really good." Gaara said.

The triplets smiled, and all of them started eating. Sasuke, noticing his brother sitting next to Kin, and talking to her gently, pushed Naruto with his elbow and whispered:

"Don´t you think they look like if there was more than just friendship between them?"

"Kin-san likes your brother, teme. But as far as I know, they are nothing but friends."

"Too bad." Sasuke said, and looked like if he was thinking about how to make them more than friends.

"Hey, there´s more important stuff to wonder about. We can play as cupid later, but right now there´s something more important." Naruto whispered, loud enough to his friends to hear. Gaara asked:

"What is it, Naruto?"

"That they won´t be able to come with us. The triplets are believed to be dead, and Kisame and Itachi are missing nins and former members of the Akatsuki. Not to mention the girls helped many S-rank ninjas. Even Tsunade couldn´t convince the elders so that they accept them. But, I want them to go with us." Naruto explained.

"Maybe I could push a little here and there. And, besides, we have to get that kunochi and villagers for what they did to them and to you." Gaara said.

"You´re right. But we have to convince them to go with us." Neji said.

"Uhm... what should we do?" Sasuke wondered, and all of them started to think on a plan, to take the other ninjas with them, and yet, not to get them captured.

After the dinner, everyone went to their respective rooms, and Naruto asked Sasuke:

"Are you ok, teme?"

"I´m not sure. I mean, I always thought I had to hate my brother, and I thought I had kill him, but, then he pops out of nowhere and turns out to be that he´s innocent. Is like my world has been turn upside down. But..." Sasuke answered, looking by the window. Naruto moved in front of him and asked:

"But what?"

"But I´m really happy to know that. I wanted him to be good, you know? I wanted it to be a lie, that everyone was killed by him. Because, after all, he and I are the last Uchihas. Liked it or not, we shared a bond, even if it was only by blood. So, finding out that he wasn´t the one I really hated, and got revenge on, makes me happy. That´s why I want him to come with us, but I´m scared of that." Sasuke explained. Naruto looked at him expectantly and he continued:

"What will happen when he returns? Will the village accept him? And, if they decide he really is a traitor and deserves death? I don´t want him to die, now. And less if it´s my fault, by taking him there. I would rather have him as a missing nin. And the triplets, they sure are a bit strange, and with one of the most sad stories I´ve ever heard, but they saved you and took care of you, at their own risk. I do like them. And, I´m sure that if Itachi came with us, they would too. They seemed to be very devoted to him and Kisame."

"Yeah, specially Kin." Naruto said, with a soft smile. Sasuke nodded and added:

"And he´s another problem. He´s not only a missing nin, but from another village. I think that they are better like this. Maybe they will let us know about them, and to visit them, but they won´t come. It would be too risky, and I would hate it if something happened to them."

"Yeah, but at the same time... they are only ones that can help us to find out which villagers did this to them and me. And, I like them a lot, they are really nice. Like the sisters I could never have. This seems too complicated. One part of me wants them to come, and the other doesn´t." Naruto said.

"Anyway, they are the ones that should decide." Sasuke said, hugging his boyfriend. Naruto, chuckled and said:

"By the way, thanks for not being a total jerk."

"What do you mean?"

"I bet Gaara was all worried about if you would treat me the same when we got to the village. I mean, that you acted like if you didn´t really liked me, and hurt my feelings, but you didn´t. So thanks."

"Oh, I see. I guess that I really ated like a jerk before, right?"

"Yeah, you did." Naruto said, chuckling again. Sasuke kissed him, and said:

"Let´s go to sleep. It´s been a tiring day."

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a restless Suzu tossed in her bed. There were two things worring her.  
First, her sister Kin and Itachi. The last time they had visited them, he had kissed Kin in the cheek before they left. He didn´t do it in front of everyone, but Kin told them after. And her sister was even more hopeful, but more fearful. Hopeful for what the kiss meant, since Itachi was the last one to show any kind of tendernes to anyone; but fearful for his life. They were always worried about them, of course, about if a ninja captured them and kill them or something like that, but now that that had happened, Kin had been even more worried. In fact, Suzu was surprised that she hadn´t faint when Naruto told them that Sasuke had killed Itachi. But, she wondered if Itachi would make his next move now. She would be most happy for her sister if he did.

And the second thing, the Hyuga, Neji. Sure, he had been the one that almost killed Kin, but something about him had caught her attention. It was this strange feeling in her stomach and her chest, and she couldn´t get it off. It was even kind of annoying. She wondered what was it, and besides she had this funny feeling that she had seen his eyes before. Not him, but his eyes. After thinking about it for awhile, she remembered, when a girl with dark blue hair had seen her and almost caught her. She was also a Hyuga, so she had the Byakugan. Suzu got up, and went in search of the man of pale eyes.

Meanwhile, a Kazekage was sitting in the roof, thinking about everything that had happened in the day. Meeting the triplets, meeting Itachi and Kisame, learn the truth behind the murder of the Uchiha Clan, to learn that the villagers of Konoha were really cruel, more than he had supposed them to be. He was thinking about so many things, that he didn´t notice that someone came out of the house, until he saw her/him move under him, walking silently.

He focused his sight, and saw the middle triplet, Mai, recognizable for her red clothing. She was simply singing to herself, unaware of her surroundings and combing her long hair. She had the longest hair out of the three of them, since it reached her hip, though she usually had it in a ponytail. He watched her for a little while, until he decided to talk to her, since none else seemed to be up at that hour. He landed gracefully in front of her, and she let out a cry of surprise, though not too loud. He said:

"Relax, I´m Gaara. You should be more aware."

"Sorry, Kazekage-sama. I was just too lost in my thoughts." Mai answered, her face getting a dark blush, visible because it was full moon and there were no clouds covering the moonlight.

Gaara nearly laughed, she was obviously the shiest one. He sat in front of her, and she asked:

"Uhm... well... what are you doing here?"

"I can´t sleep, you?" Gaara asked.

"I can´t sleep in the full moons. It was a full moon when our mother died, so that memory keeps me up." Mai answered. Gaara asked:

"You still miss her?"

"Sometimes. I mean, I was the most attached to her, since I didn´t really want to become a ninja. I mean, I like it, but my dream was having a family, and just, well, cook for all the family, wait for them, clean the house and that stuff. But... sometimes things just don´t go was we want them to."

"Oh. And, what about you sisters?"

"Kin always wanted to become a ninja, because since little she could use her chakra in ways I have never seen before. And she´s the protective one, she protected even my mother, but wasn´t really attached to her. And Suzu, she has always been the toughest one, and had a great rivality with Kin, so she was the most independant one. You know, I was the "mummy girl", Kin the lonely and serious one, and Suzu the funny one, and the one that wanted more attention. Kin rarely shows her emotions openly, and Suzu does almost all the time. I´m really the middle one."

"So, have you had many quarrels?" Gaara asked. He didn´t know many families that like his had three sibilings, so meeting them and knowing about how they got along was something that interested him. Mai answered:

"No, we never discussed too much. Suzu knows that is better not to discuss with Kin, since she has the reason most of the time, and she puts the rules, though we put others too. And Kin always respect them greatly. So, as we respect and care for each other, and know the limits and what we like and dislike, we almost never discuss. Besides, our personalities somehow manage to get along. I´m the passive one, Suzu a bit agresive and defensive, but Kin is the dominant."

"My siblings and me didn´t get along, until we grew up." Gaara said. "I wished we could have been like that."

"But it´s different. We knew that we needed each other since the beginning, and we always got along, and no one feared the others. Besides, maybe if you did get along when younger, rivality would have grown between you after. I know your story, and it´s a sad one, far more than ours, but, you have managed, haven´t you?" Mai asked, looking at his eyes.

Gaara somehow felt weird looking at her eyes. So deep and bright, and so innocent, like a child. Another difference between the triplets. Though the eyes of the three of them were deep and bright, Mai had innocence, Suzu had determination, and Kin loneliness. That made three differences, the color of clothes, the lenght of the hair and the eyes. They were so alike, and yet so different. They kept talking, until the morning came.

---------------------------------------------------

Kin could feel that everyone was nervous, save Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru the only ones sleeping in the house. The rest of of them, were up, talking with others or just thinking about god knew what. Neji and Suzu were talking in his bedroom (she would have to talk to her sister, it was obvious the Hyuga wanted to sleep, but she wouldn´t let him), so did Gaara and Mai, in the garden, Kisame was walking around the house, outside the barrier, like he would everytime they came, since he was always worried about the triplets and wanted to make sure no one had followed them. And the older Uchiha was in his room, the one with the balcony.

She was thinking:

_"Uchiha Itachi... the one that is always in my mind. Why did he kiss me last time? What´s he trying to pull or trying to say? And, will he go back to Konoha with Sasuke-san? Or would he rather stay as a missing nin the rest of his life? What will he do?"_

She tried to sleep, but she couldn´t, there were many things going through her mind in that moment, but then she noticed Kisame had entered the house again, and went to the oldest Uchiha´s room. They talked for a little while, and then, Kisame went to his own room, where he fell asleep rather quickly. And then, Itachi exited his room. That caught Kin´s attention, since Itachi would never go out of his room once he said he was going to sleep, even if he didn´t really sleep.

It was a way of saying _"I´m tired, I don´t want to see anybody until breakfast, and if you go in, I´ll send you to Tsukuyomi and keep you there for 3 years, suffering."_

Kin doubted that even a ninja that had the kages´ strength combined would try to annoy Itachi when he was in that mood. The only one that did talked to him in those moments, was Kisame.

And, she was even more surprised when she heard him knock her door gently and open it. As usual, he didn´t do any sound as he walked towards her bed, where she stayed still, appearing to sleep. He sat in the bed and called in a whisper:

"Kin-chan."

She opened her eyes, and asked:

"Is something wrong, Itachi-kun?"

He shooked his head, and just stared at her, and she returned the look, without blushing. She turned over her back, but didn´t break the contact. There was something he wanted to tell her, but he didn´t seem to be able to find the words. He cupped her face with his hand, and asked:

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." Kin answered, but leaned softly into the hand.

He was never this tender with anyone but her, and only when there was nobody else near, so she truly enjoyed this moments. Itachi asked:

"Will you go with Naruto and Sasuke?"

"If you say so."

"I want you to do what you would like to do, not what I say. You´re no longer the child I saved."

"If you go with them, I´ll go too. If you don´t, I won´t." Kin answered, serious.

"Why do you do what I tell you to do?" Itachi asked, looking in her lonely eyes. Kin answered:

"Because I want to."

"If I told you to marry, you would do it?" Itachi asked.

"If you gave me your reasons for me to do such thing, I´d."

"Are you that devoted to me?" Itachi asked. She simply nodded, and he sighed softly. He simply said:

"That´s going to get you into troubles."

"I´ve been in troubles since you took me out of that grave. From the very moment you and Kisame asked us to help you and we agreed, we were in troubles, Itachi. We would never be able to step into a ninja village again."

Itachi looked at her, wondering what she meant. Was she angry because they have saved them?

Kin asked, looking at his eyes:

"Why did you save us? We were just mere kids, not worth of your time. You both could have keep on walking, and forget about us."

Itachi knew the reason perfectly, so he decided to show her why. He locked eyes with her, and the Mangekyo Sharingan was activated.

When they got to the Tsukuyomi, she didn´t seem scared. They were in the very moment Shisui had died, and Itachi himself couldn´t believe it. A younger Itachi was in the river bank, looking at his hands, and at the corpse next to him. He moved slightly, and took a paper that was next to him. Kin supposed it was the note of suicide, and the younger Itachi read, meanwhile the other two visitants looked over his shoulder:

"_Father, mother, all other members of the clan._

_I will not explain my reasons for taking my own life, nor I will apologize for doing this. The only thing that you should know, is that this reasons have nothing to do with the clan, and are completely personal, not to blame anyone by myself. This is all you need to know, and do not be idiots and blame someone else. I did this myself, and no one else had to do with my desicion._

_The other letter, should only be read by Uchiha Itachi._

_Uchiha Shisui"_

The Itachi that was reading, took another letter, and it read:

"_Itachi, my best friend._

_You already know my reasons for doing what I did, though you never agreed, and I know that if you notice, you´ll try to stop me, but it´ll be too late. There´s nothing for me to explain you about this stuff._

_I have one favor to ask from you, though. You know my Gennin team, the Kurie triplets. You know the ones, daughters of our servant Lin, red hair, blue eyes and marks in their cheeks. I´ve know since long that the villagers fear them, hate them and envy them; and I´ve protecting them since they were given to me. _

_So, as I no longer will be around, I ask you to keep an eye on them and if necesary, protect them. I don´t ask you to become their sensei, I know you have too much work as an ANBU and your stuff to worry about three young girls. But, look after them, and check upon them whenever you can. I´ll tel you about the three of them:_

_Kin, the eldest. She has even more potential than your brother, but she doesn´t like to boast about anything. She´s protective, and dominant over her other two sisters, and even her mother treats her carefully. But, I know that if you become someone important to her, she´ll follow you through hell and back. She learns really fast, and seeing a technique once, she can do it too. There first time I saw her do that, I wondered if she had the Sharingan, but she doesn´t, of course. She´s the one that you should worry about less, because she knows how to take care of herself perfectly._

_Mai, the middle one. She´s very shy, and dislikes fights, weapons and most of the ninja stuff. You´ll be wondering, why the hell she decided to become a ninja, then? Because she´s like a sheep, that will follow Kin in everything she does. Though, she would make a great cooking-nin, her food is delicious. And, though she doesn´t likes fighting, she´s good at it. But her innocence is her worst defect, making her the most vulnerable. Take care of her, specially, and be most kind to her._

And, Suzu, the smallest one. She´s strong, but a bit knucklehead, and loves to draw attention to herself, and to pick up fights with anyone. She´s the one that puts the team in danger, most of the time, though she doesn´t do it with that intention. Her rivality with Kin is impressive, but they get along, though. Even when she usually is the one that wants to rule over everyone, she knows that her place is under Kin, who dominates her easily. Whenever she manages to get on her sisters nerves, Kin glares at her in a way I´ve only seen you do it, and it´s hell scary. She´s a good fighter, of course, but as I said, she likes to pick up fights too easily, so she´s the one that you should look out for the mos, specially if she gets on a fight.

_This is the last favor I´ll ever ask from anyone. Thanks, Itachi."_

The older Itachi and Kin, went back to the reality, and Kin asked:

"So, is it true what Shisui-sensei said about us?"

"Indeed. And that´s why when I heard the three of you scream, me and Kisame helped you. First, it was because of the favor he asked from me, and then because we do like you."

"So, what will you do? Go back to Konoha or not?" Kin asked.

"I will. Sasuke and me have spend most of our lifes separated, but there´s no longer a point of living as a missing nin." Itachi answered, and a very, very slight thread of happiness could be heard in his voice. Almost not noticiable, but Kin heard it.

"Then I´ll go with you." She said, and he asked, caressing her cheek slightly:

"What about your sisters?"

"They are more than old enough to decide by themselves. If they want to, they´ll come if not, not. As simple as that." She answered. Itachi asked:

"The most probable thing is that the elders condemn us to die. Being and helping a missing nin is a great fault."

"Shisui-sensei told you. If you are important to me, I´ll follow you through hell and back. No point in discussing."

Itachi, hearing that, asked, leaning over her a bit:

"So, I´m that important to you?"

"Well, duh! Of course."

"Do you like me enough to let me do this?" Itachi asked, so close to her face that he could feel her breathing.

She raised her eyebrow, asking what did he mean exactly, when she felt his lips touch hers slightly. She almost jumped out of her skin with that contact, and opened her mouth, wanting to say something, when Itachi took the oportunity, and deepened the kiss. It wasn´t a kind kiss, nor desperate, nor passionate. It was a kiss like Itachi, rough, controled, and dominant. Kin closed her eyes, and enjoyed the moment, until Itach broke the contact, and said:

"I take that as that you´re mine now."

"Are all the Uchiha´s this possesive? Naruto-san told me about Sasuke-san." Kin said, smiling slightly. Itachi said:

"Learn to live with it."

And, just as Sasuke had done to Naruto after their kiss, he bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark. She didn´t let out a cry of pain, but did glare at him almost furious, while touching her neck. He let out a chuckle, and said:

"Mine."

"Yeah, yours. Geezz..." Kin said, smiling

* * *

The next morning, Mai went to every bedroom to wake up everyone, and, when she came into the room that had been given to Sasuke and Naruto, she blushed madly, at the sight and turning around, said:

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, breakfast is ready."

"What? Oh, sure." Naruto answered, waking up, though when he noticed the way Mai had found him and his lover, he blushed, and said:

"Upps, sorry, Mai-san."

"It´s, it´s ok, Naruto-san. See you down there." She answered, and almost ran out of the room. Sasuke chuckled, and Naruto, smacking him, said:

"Teme. Not funny, is embarrasing."

"You weren´t complaining last night."

"TEME!" Naruto answered, with a deep blush. Sasuke laughed, and got dressed. They were about to go out, when they heard:

"SISTER!!!!!"

It was Mai´s voice, and sounded really surprised. They thought there was something wrong, and ran towards the room from where the voice came. They stop dead in their tracks, when they saw what had surprised Mai. Kin was cuddled happily against a sleepy Itachi, and, though they had blankets covering them, it was obvious they were nude. Sasuke´s eyebrow raised, and said to Naruto:

"So, only friends, uh? If they are just friends, I´m a bunny."

Kin woke up, and turning around, she saw her friends and sister. She glared at them, and said:

"Out. Now."

The three of them went out, and she got dressed quickly. She went out, to find that the three of them were there, waiting for an explanation. But, before she could say anything, Suzu appeared, and said:

"Good morning!! Why the faces?"

She looked at Kin, and screamed:

"OH, MY GOD!!! IS THAT A BITE? WHAT HAPPENED? Don´t tell me... DID Itachi-kun do that?"

"Suzu. Shut. Up." Kin said, glaring at her sister, who was silent immediately. She explained:

"Yes, Itachi-kun did that. And yes, we are lovers. And, we are since last night, ok? So, Sasuke, I´m your sister-in-law."

"Glad you are." Sasuke said. Naruto, said:

"Congrats. So, another mystery solved."

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto said:

"All the Uchiha´s are possesive bastards. I wondered if it was only you, but I guess not."

"I agree with you." Kin said, laughing.

"Let´s go and have breakfast." Mai said, shyly. All of them went down, were Gaara, Kiba, Neji and Kisame wondered what took them so long.

A little while later, Itachi came down stairs, and everyone had breakfast, and after explaining the new relationship, Kiba decided to ask the important question:

"So, what are you going to do now? Will you come with us, to Konoha?"

Everyone turned silent, and the oldest Uchiha said:

"I´ll go."

"Me too." Kin added. Mai said:

"If Kin is going, I´m going too."

That made someone´s heart jump from happiness.

"There´s no way I´ll stay behind. I´ll go too." Suzu said. The Hyuga, thought _"As long as she doesn´t likes to annoy me in the night again, it´s fine with me."_

Kisame, lastly, said:

"I´m afraid I won´t. I´ll go back to my own country. Besides, it would only add trouble to you."

"But, Kisame-kun..." Mai said, a bit sad. Kisame said to her:

"I´ll come to visit, of course. Don´t worry, Mai-chan."

"Well, as this is decided, when do we part?" Neji asked. Suzu answered:

"Whenever you want."

"This afternoon. It´s that ok?" Naruto said. The others nodded, and the triplets decided to take with them the most important stuff

* * *

**_So, this is calm chapter. Just to explain things, and that stuff. The interesting stuff begins when they get to Konoha. Review, please!_**


	7. Arrival and truth

When they finally got all their things, everyone went out, and Kisame parted ways, after saying good-bye to his dear triplets. After all, they had been the only secure thing in his life, the only thing he knew that would always be there. The Konoha ninjas, parted to Konoha, of course. The triplets were scared, to say the least, but wouldn´t back off. The other ones, were nervous, since they couldn´t tell what Tsunade would tell about having the missing nins back.

Tsunade wasn´t the biggest problem, but the elders and the villagers. Though Itachi, as he was an Uchiha, and the only one able to continue the bloodline, it would be easier for them to accept him. But the triplets, they would be even more difficult, though they had never attacked Konoha. It would be complicated, maybe too complicated. Yet, everyone wanted it to be solved.

The journey back was pretty calm, though. No big surprises, and the village came to view the morning of the next day. Everyone was silent, and when they saw the gates, they stopped. Neji said, hesitantly:

"If you want to, you can go back. As soon as the guards see you, there´s going to be trouble."

"We´ll go." Suzu said, and the other three, Mai, Kin and Itachi, nodded.

They went down to the road, and suddenly, a man landed in front of them. Naruto, who was the one in front of everyone, yelped, and recognizing the man, said:

"SAI!!! Why do you have to scare people like that?"

"Naruto-kun! Is that a way of greeting your friend? Hi, Neji, Kiba, Kazekage-sama, Sasuke." Sai answered.

After spending so much time with Naruto, he was almost as any other person, though his naiveness still got the best of him sometimes, and specially when meeting others, since he still said exactly what he first thought about them.

When his eyes landed on the other four people, he was surprised, but then, he recognized the oldest Uchiha, and his eyes went wide. He asked:

"What? What the hell is HE doing here??"

"Sai!!! Wait a second!" Naruto said, stopping his friend from attacking Itachi. Sai looked at them confused, and sighing, Kiba said:

"Sai, it´s a long story. But trust us, there´s no danger. Do you think we would let him walk this freely if he was to hurt us?"

"Ok. But, who are the triplets? Are they your familiars, Naruto? They have blue eyes and whisker marks." Sai asked, looking at the triplets, who looked at him like saying _"Who the hell dresses like that?",_ but Neji answered:

"No. They are the triplets Kurie, Kin, Mai and Suzu."

"Pleased to meet you." Kin said, and the others nodded. Sai smiled at them, and said to his friends:

"They sure are pretty. Where did you get them?"

"Better said, they got us. Long story." Naruto answered. Gaara said:

"We better go to Tsunade."

"Well, I´ve got another mission, so, see you later." Sai said, and parted the other way.They began to walk again, and Suzu, pulling Naruto by the arm, asked him:

"Who is this Sai?"

"A friend, don´t worry. A bit freaky, but a friend anyway." Naruto answered.

"Ahh... he kind of resembles Sasuke-san, you know?" Suzu said, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. But don´t say that to Sasuke, he would get mad." Naruto said, and as they got closer to the gates, everyone was more nervous. Suzu said:

"Oh, ok."

As there were several people going through the gates in that moment, merchants and people like that, Naruto and his group passed the gate without the guards seeing Itachi. After that, nobody noticed them, thankfully, and they got to the Hokage´s Tower without incidents. But when they got there, several ANBU landed in front of them, and as soon as they saw Itachi, one of them caught him and said:

"Move and you´re dead."

"Aniki, don´t move!" Sasuke said.

Itachi stayed still, and sighed, knowing that if he wanted to, he could break free, but he decided not to cause problems. The captain squad, asked to Naruto:

"Naruto-san, what´s a missing nin doing with you?"

"Let us pass. We have to speak with Hokage-sama." Naruto answered. Neji said:

"We´ll take full responsibility for his actions. Set him free."

The ANBU, looked at them and after a second, they disappeared. Itachi sighed again, and they continued they journey to Tsunade´s office. They had barely taken a few steps, when a high pitched voice screamed:

"UCHIHA ITACHI!!!!"

Everyone looked up, to see a woman shaking, and in less than a second, Kakashi, Iruka, Might Guy, Shizune and the very Tsunade surrounded them. The group of Naruto, surrounded Itachi and the triplets, and Tsunade asked:

"What´s the meaning of this, brat? Why the hell are you bring a missing nin?"

"Oba-chan, wait a second! It´s a rather complicated story, but the point is that Itachi is no longer a threat to the village." Naruto said, and everyone looked at him like saying _"Have you lost your mind?"_, and then Iruka made an obvious question that no one had stopped to think:

"Itachi isn´t supposed to be dead? As far as I know, his body is in the grave, with several seasl. Then, how is it that he´s here? And, who are those triplets?"

Everyone stopped to think about what he had asked. Sasuke said:

"Look, the man I killed, and brought here, and had the Mangekyo sharingan, wasn´t my brother. That man, did kill our clan can, by copying my brother abilities, and he´s the one that came to take Naruto. I know it sounds crazy, but it´s true. Besides, would I let him live if he really was the murderer of my parents? And about the triplets, they are another complicated story, but they mean us no harm."

"And, there´s another thing. We have to speak with you about a very serious situation, regarding the villagers and a kunochi." Neji added. The others lowered they guard, and Tsunade said:

"Well, you better start explaining yourself soon."

"Could you bring a bingo book? We´ll be able to explain better." Itachi said, and Shizune took her bingo book out.

She gave it to him and he, began to search. Finally, he left it in a page, and showed it to them. It was the page with Roito Goro´s description. It was a man with white skin, and gray eyes. Everything about him seemed to say that he never saw the daylight. Tsunade read his description, and it said that one of his abilities was to copy the genetic information and abilities of a certain person, and would be able to henge into that person and even death wouldn´t dispel the transformation. Itachi, said:

"See his abilities? He copied my genetic information when I accidentally obtained the Mangekyo sharingan. And with that, he murdered the entire clan. I became a missing nin, in order to find him, and then I did joined the Akatsuki, but I wasn´t the one that put Kakashi and Sasuke in bed for a month. He is the one that did that."

"We´ll have to research this. Take him. Until we can´t prove his innocence, we can´t let our guard down." Tsunade said, and Naruto and Sasuke understood that she was just trying to do the right thing. Itachi let some ANBU take him away, and now, Tsunade asked:

"Well, would you explain who the triplets are?"

"We are the triplets Kurie." Kin said, who was sad for Itachi leaving her side, but she knew that that would happen. Iruka and Kakashi jumped when they heard that, and Iruka said:

"THE TRIPLETS KURIE??? But... but... didn´t you died in a fire?"

"We were supposed to die, but we didn´t. Our mother did died. And, it´s being a long time, Kakashi. Didn´t you recognized us?" Suzu said, looking at Kakashi. Neji asked:

"Wait a second. You know him?"

"Yes, we do. The Copy Ninja. And pupil of the fourth. He has known us since long; he used to visit my mother from time to time." Mai said.

Everyone turned to see Kakashi, who looked quite uncomfortable, strange for him. Shizune asked:

"Do you know them Iruka?"

"Well, a bit. I just knew about the triplets, whose sensei was Uchiha Shisui, and that were about to take the jounin exam when they were 13, but there was an accident and their house burned, and supposedly, they died there." Iruka said.

"And, curiously, the villagers hated them. Since they had no father and had unusual characteristics, like those whisker marks, they believed they had to do with Kyubbi. Even more when the year they appeared, it was the year Kyubbi attacked the village." Kakashi said. Tsunade, was surprised to hear that, and asked:

"Do you know who your father was?"

"No. We have our mother´s surname. Her name was..." Mai said, but Kakashi said it for her:

"Kurie Emiko."

"KURIE EMIKO??? DON´T TELL ME... THEY ARE THE CHILDREN OF THEM?!!!" Shizune asked going pale, and Tsunade had her mouth open. Now, everyone save those three was dumbfounded. Kin said:

"Would you mind explaining us why are you so surprised? We don´t know anything about our mother past." Kin said. Tsunade looked at her, and asked:

"She... she never told you who your father was?" Kin said:

"No, she didn´t. Do you know him?"

"We knew him, everyone in this village knew him. For god´s sake, all the villages knew him!!!" Tsunade said, breathing hard. She just couldn´t believe it. Suzu, loosing her patience, said:

"For god´s sake, Hokage-sama!!! Just say the fucking name, damn it!! We have to know who the fuck was our father!!"

"SUZU!!! Shut up! Don´t speak like that, and less to Hokage-sama! Don´t you know any kind of respect?!" Kin said to her sister, glaring at her, and Suzu went pale just by seeing the face of her older sister.

Shisui was right, the glare of Kin could only be compared with the one of Sasuke and Itachi. Kin turn to see the others, who almost jumped when she shout at her sister, and said, with an angry voice, but still controlled:

"I´m quite sure you could tell us the name, instead of saying so much riddles, Hokage-sama. Because, really, it´s getting on my nerves."

Kiba added:

"She´s right you know? Too much suspense here. Who the hell was their father?"

"I´m sure you don´t remember, but you came here 11 months before Kyubbi attacked this village." Kakashi said. Mai asked:

"What does that has to do with our father?"

"That... he died 11 months after you came here." Tsunade said. Kin asked, still annoyed because they wouldn´t tell the name:

"Which means he was killed by Kyubbi, right? Well, at least we know how he died, but, it would be far more useful if you just tell us the name. Many people died fighting Kyubbi, so we still don´t have a clear clue."

"Your mother was the one that had the red hair, right?" Shizune asked, and the triplets nodded, and she said

"But she didn´t have blue eyes, right?"

"Nope." Suzu said. Neji said:

"Are you trying to say... they are the Fourth´s daughters?"

When Tsunade and Kakashi nodded, everyone else went pale as a wall. Kin, felt like she was going to faint, but, asked:

"That means... we are... Naruto´s sisters?"

"Indeed. You four are siblings." Tsunade said. Naruto, who was more than surprised, just could say one thing:

"Fuck. Why the hell no body told me I had family???!!"

"Just, just, JUST EXPLAIN ONE BLOODY THING!!! WHY NOBODY EXPLAINS THE THINGS UNTIL WE ARE GROWN UPS, DAMNIT???!!! WHAT´S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE??!" Kin screamed, at top of her lungs.

She looked mad, no, she was completely and absolutely furious. Her sisters had never seen her like that, not even when Goro went to their place, and in that moment she had been so angry she easily broke the jaw of Goro, with just one punch. And they had NEVER, in all their lives, heard her say a bad word. The one that used them, was Suzu, but Kin? She had never speak like that to anyone. But, in that moment, even Mai who was the calmest one, would have said the same things. The other shinobi, except Naruto who was also furious, jumped about three meters far from her. Naruto, who was surprised, hurt and furious, began to change, his pupils growing red and his hair too. Kin, was just leaking chakra like if she had opened seven of the eight chakra gates, and she looked frightening. Even Tsunade, was scared of them. They just watched, and Naruto said, with a very, very angry voice, said:

"I´m the hell out of here! I can´t take this anymore!"

"I can´t either! Just, don´t follow me, I´m warning you!" Kin added, and in a flash, both of them disappeared, running like the devil, and leaving a group of dumbfounded people.

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Suzu, Mai, Shizune, Kakashi, Iruka and Tsunade keep looking at the spot where the two shinobi´s had been a few seconds earlier, and Neji, said:

"Hokage-sama, Shizune-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei. I really don´t get why nobody took just ten minutes to explain them that they had family. If I were them, I would have made the same. I mean, you explain Naruto that his father was the Fourth Hokage when he was 16. Sixteen, for god´s sake! And now, at the age of 19, he discovers he has three sisters!! And the triplets just found out too!"

"And, not only that. But it turns out that the people who the village should take care of the most, are the worst treaten. Would somebody just explain me the logic? Because I just don´t get it." Gaara added. Sasuke, who had been surprised, began to walk away, and Shizune asked:

"Where are you going?"

"To find them, before they do something stupid. Where else would I go? And, by the way, I think Itachi knows what happened, so, I wouldn´t be surprised if he shows up right now, to find his lover." Sasuke said, as he walked away. Kakashi asked:

"Lover?"

"Kin-san is his girlfriend." Kiba explained, and added:

"You know something? It´s been too much for me in this week. First Naruto is kidnapped, he disappears, a triplets that have lived in the forest for most of their lives save him, and they turn out to be friends with the Akatsuki, and help missing nins, the villagers where the ones that threw them out and almost kill both the triplets and Naruto, we learn Itachi didn´t kil his clan, another nin did, Itachi is one of the triplet´s boyfriend, and now, as the cherry of the cake, Naruto and the triplets are siblings. I had enough."

He petted Akamaru, and the two of them left, towards their house, where a gentle Hinata awaited them. Neji, turned to see the other two sisters. Mai fainted in that moment, and Suzu was just too shocked to notice her surroundings. Neji caught Mai before she could get hurt, and said:

"I´ll take her to the hospital. The poor girl has been through many things. I would be surprised if she doesn´t needs calming pills after this."

He walked away, too, with the triplet in his arms, leaving only Gaara, Suzu, Kakashi, Iruka, Shizune and Tsunade. Shizune asked:

"Could someone explain what Kiba meant when he said the triplets helped the missing nins?"

"Shizune-san, you better take a look on Suzu. We can explain this disaster later." Gaara said. Shizune listened to him and checked the youngest triplet. After slapping her in the face, Suzu said:

"I can hear you, you know? And that hurt. I guess I´m the one that will have to explain this."

But, in that moment, as Sasuke had said, Itachi showed up there, and asked:

"What the hell happened? Where are Naruto and Kin-chan?"

Gaara, said:

"They went that way. But, if you don´t want to cause them more trouble, I suggest you go down there again."

"You want me to stay there, while Kin is like that? Are you nuts? I have a promise to keep." Itachi answered, and turned, when the sand stopped him. Gaara, looking like the old Gaara, frightening to no end, said, rather annoyed:

"I know you want to protect her, but stay here. You´ll just cause more trouble, and Kin wouldn´t appreciate that just now. You already have to go through a trial for being a missing nin, do you want to add that you escaped your cell?"

Itachi, looking angry, though he was furious inside, decided to listen to the Kazekage, and went downstairs again. Iruka, said:

"Well, I´ll be going. You two explain this to Hokage-sama."

And he disappeared with a little cloud. Tsunade, said:

"Kazekage-sama, Suzu-san, you two come with me. There´s a lot of things you have to explain."

The four shinobi followed her (Kakashi, Shizune, Gaara and Suzu), and, when they came into her office, Suzu and Gaara began to explain the whole ordeal. Suzu, was trying to explain herself the fastest way possible, because she was really angry, and wanted to take it all out.

Normally, she would have left and Kin would do the explanation, but her older sister wasn´t there, so she was the one that had to do it. She understood Kin´s feelings, because she knew that Kin was the one that had always to look strong, and to take everything and never back off, and always force a smile, even when nothing was right. She had been the one that kept the family together, the one that took care of everyone, even their mother. Now Suzu understood why her mother smiled every time she saw the pranks of Naruto, but would weep every night.  
If it hadn´t been for Kin, they family would have crumbled completely. When the Uchiha clan was murdered, she was the one to come with the idea of her mother working in the hospital. Their mother had had depression times, and that was when Kin took care of everything. She had grown too fast, not being able to have a real childhood, and she had been taught to look strong, but gentle at the same time. Mai and Suzu had been different, since they could enjoy their childhood a lot more than their older sister.

When they turned shinobis, of course, they were more mature, and began to take care of themselves easily. But, when they began to live alone, in the forest, Kin had learned how to hunt, to find the best fruits, how to keep the house clean, how to keep the barrier around the house, to recognize the ninja´s chakra easily and more stuff. After a while, of course, they began to divide the chores, so Kin could rest more. But still, Kin was the one to keep everything in it´s place and to keep the sisters together. She became their mother, and at the same time, she was their sister.

But this had been too much for her. Suzu knew that Kin had longed for long to have a brother, a boy, and to know who their father was, the past of their family. She had longed to know, but it was too much, now that she knew. Why did they had separated the family?

As she explained Tsunade their story, Tsunade was getting more and more angry and sad at the same time. Finally, when they stopped, she said:

"Suzu-san, I´m terrible sorry for what happened to you. We can capture the guilty villagers, and punish them, if you want."

"No. It wouldn´t make my mother come back to life, nor it would make the other villagers accept us. It has always been Kin´s wish not to harm them, because possibly we would leave even more hurt people. And, as I said, killing them wouldn´t make our mother come back, or anything like that. But I do want to punish the ones that hurt my brother. Specially the kunochi."

"Was she a chunnin?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, she was. She had the vest."

"Well, then you can try to find her there." Shizune said, giving the ninja a book with the description and photo of the current chunnin. After a while, she found the one, and showed it to Tsunade, who read it:

"Utatane Azami... oh, now that´s great. She´s the granddaughter of the elder. Just great."

"You mean the spoiled brat who thinks that she owns Konoha?" Shizune asked, but immediately covered her mouth, and Gaara said:

"Don´t worry, you just said the truth."

"Yeah. In fact, I´m not surprised to se it was her. She hates Naruto and is Sasuke´s biggest fan, even more than Ino and Sakura at their time." Tsunade said.

"That much? Geezzz..." Gaara said, rolling his eyes. How he hated fan girls that acted like that, the most stupid people in this planet. Suzu, said:

"I´ll leave her to you."

Gaara asked, turning serious again:

"Why did you separated them? The triplets and Naruto, I mean."

"It was the Fourth´s wish. You see, the story of their parents was complicated. Yondaime knew he had too many enemies, and that the times where difficult. But, then, in a journey, he met their mother. It was love at first sight, but she stayed at her village. He visited her every time he could, and wasn´t long before they married in secret, since the elders didn´t approve her, because her family had to do with the Kyubbi or something like that. So, a year later, the triplets were born, and the Yondaime was the happiest man walking this earth. But it wasn´t until they were 2 years when Emiko came to live here. Their relationship was still a secret, and the villagers, despised her and her daughters, because "they had no father." And then, Emiko got pregnant again, from Naruto. But, the Kyubbi attacked, and, well, as he just simply couldn´t be asking for someone else son or daughter, he decided that he had to be the one to have the demon sealed inside of him." Kakashi explained. Gaara nodded, Suzu asked:

"Yeah, we know he died, but, why did Naruto was separated from us?"

"Naruto would be famous in the village, and all the Jounin knew that he was the Hokage´s relative, at least, but didn´t know that Emiko was his mother. I knew because he was my sensei, and so did Jiraiya, too, but besides us, no one else. Yondaime didn´t want to put his family in danger, so he separated them, making everyone believe that the child was just a lost child. It would have been far too dangerous for the family if they were together, besides that nobody knew how the child would act with the demon inside, and the last thing my sensei wanted was that he hurt his family." Kakashi answered. Suzu asked:

"So, for the sake of his daughters and wife, he left his only son alone?"

"It wasn´t an easy decision, you know? Hell, he spend hours deliberating with himself, trying to find another solution, and he was mad. He wanted to see his children grow, to see his grandchildren and to live with Emiko, if it was necessary in secret, but to live. He wanted his family to be happy and safe. But, in the end, Emiko told him that, if that was the only solution, so be it. She cried, but she was willing, to save both her children and the village her husband loved so much. I think that every single day of her life, she wondered if it had been the right decision, but it had been his last wish, so she respected it greatly." Kakashi said. Suzu nodded, and said:

"Would you excuse me? I need some time."

"Yeah, sure. Just don´t go too far." Tsunade said, and Suzu nodded. When she left, Tsunade said:

"Poor girl. Life has been too hard with them."

The others nodded, and Tsunade and Shizune had to see the things about Itachi, while Gaara simply decided to rest a bit. Even for him this week had been too tiring.

---------------------------------------------------------

Suzu went to walk for a while, trying to relax, but it was rather difficult for her, since most of the time her emotions were too strong to keep them locked. If Kin was there, she would have fight with her and that would have relaxed her. She decided to visit Mai, since she was the most sensible, and possibly the one that was more shocked about the "little" surprise.

She got to the hospital and found her sister, who was about to leave. She called her and said:

"Mai? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I mean, as ok as I can be in this moment. Just trying to cope with the idea, you know?" Mai answered, calm. Suzu asked:

"Where´s Neji?"

"I told him to go home. After all, he has been through lots of things too, and needed some rest."

"Kakashi told me why they separated us." Suzu said, as they sat together in a park. Suzu told her the story and Mai said:

"It must have been hard on our parents. I just hope Naruto and Kin come back soon."

"Yeah, I´m worried about them. They suffered a lot, more than us, I think."

"Naruto all alone, and Kin taking care of us. That must have been hard. I never stopped to think the sacrifice Kin made for us; I just took it for granted." Mai said. "I mean, she was always protecting us, and that stuff, and helping mom. Life is not fair, I guess."

"No, it isn´t. We have to find somewhere to stay, you know? Let´s go with Tsunade and Shizune, again."

"Yeah."

The two sisters walked to the Hokage´s Tower again, but as Tsunade told the elders about them, soon they were stopped by ANBU. Suzu asked:

"What do you want?"

"Kurie Suzu, Kurie Mai, we have orders to keep you under arrest, until the elders decide if you can stay in Konoha."

Suzu was about to shout, but Mai took her arm, and said:

"Come on, Suzu. We would just cause more trouble for everyone if we fight. Let´s get over this. Should we follow you or what?"

The ANBU took their arm and took them away, into a cells, and in the way, they saw Itachi, in his own cell. They decided to rest a bit, and wait for the elders to decide their fate.

* * *

Naruto and Kin, were far away from Konoha, deep into the forests. After a while they relaxed a bit, and sat together. Naruto said:

"I just can´t believe this. What´s wrong with the people? Why they don´t explain things? I mean, for how long we have been living thinking that we have no family?"

"Leave alone that. Why did they separated us? I mean, we have been watching your pranks and that stuff since you were 4 and we 6. I mean, we never though you were our brother. If we had been together, at least you wouldn´t have been so lonely and we could have helped each other. But no, we had to be separated. It´s so, so, so annoying." Kin said.

"Well, at least we now know it. It would have been worse if nobody told us ever. So, I guess that you´ll have to change your names. Uzumaki Kin, Uzumaki Mai and Uzumaki Suzu. I´m glad to know you, ne-chan." Naruto said, sighing, and Kin answered, looking at him:

"I guess you´re right. But, I´m so angry, I feel like I just can´t go back and not punch every single villager. I mean, damn it, we are the children of the Fourth, their "most beloved Hokage" and look how they treat us. Worst than bugs, with the forgiveness of the Aburame clan."

"Yeah. I´m telling you, if the elders say that the villagers won´t be punished, I´m going to kill them. As simple as that." Naruto said, and after a short silence, added:

"I don´t feel like going back, actually. I mean, I was already furious with them when they told me I was the Fourth´s son, but right now, I don´t want to go back."

"Me neither. But we have to, because my, our sisters are there, and so is Itachi and Sasuke. But I would gladly never step into that village again."

Yet, they stayed there for a while. But soon, a very familiar chakra came near them, and as a brunette landed in front of them, they said:

"Sasuke. Are you here for us?"

"Yes. If you don´t go back, the elders will say that you are missing nins. And, I think that they will soon arrest Suzu and Mai, for helping missing nins. Really, sometimes I wonder who are the stupid ones. Come on, let´s go." Sasuke answered. They got up, and Sasuke asked:

"By the way, Kin, what the hell was that? How did you leak out so much chakra? Do you know how to open the chakra gates?"

"No. That is my real cuantity of chakra. How did you think I could keep such a big and powerful barrier around the house by myself? Not even the Byakugan could see through it, could it?" Kin answered. Naruto said, as they made their way back to Konoha:

"But, I mean, you don´t seem to have so much chakra, usually."

"Shinsui-sensei taught me to keep it under control, but when I´m really angry I can´t help it. In fact, when I was a very young child, my mother used a special jutsu to drain it and keep it under control." Kin told. "But it sure hurt as hell. Maybe that´s why... oh, well." She was silent for a seconds, but then said, with a smile:

"So, Sasuke-kun, I´m your sister-in-law, from both sides."

"Hn. This is strange." Sasuke said, thinking about it. She was his sister-in-law because of his brother and now because of Naruto.

When they reached Konoha, it was late. But as soon as they crossed the doors, an ANBU appeared, and said:

"Kurie Kin, you have to come with me."

"Yeah, I suppossed that. Good night, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-nichan." Kin said, willing to go with the ANBU.

"Where are you taking her? To the cells? Why?" Naruto asked, grabbing his sister arm.

"Orders from the elders." The ANBU said, and the two of them disappeared in the night.

The two men were silent for the rest of the way, except when Naruto asked:

"My or your house?"

"Mine is closer." Sasuke answered.

They walked towards it, and when they entered the Uchiha compound, everything was silent and with a sad atmosphere, alost threatening. Naruto took his lovers hand, and got closer to him. Somehow, it seemed like there was a rule of silence there, and it shouldn´t be broken. When they reached the principal house and entered, Sasuke said:

"I´ll need your help. We have to clean Aniki´s room, at least. Tomorrow we shall clean the others."

"Yeah. But, I just hope the trials don´t take long."

"I know the elders. As Itachi is the only one that will be able to continue the bloodline, they´ll let him stay for sure. And I think Gaara has taken a liking to the triplets, as Neji, so they can push botons to make them accept the triplets." Sasuke said, as he guide Naruto to his brother room, and start cleaning it. It was a nice room, simple, but nice. A few drawers and a bed. But it had a big amout of dust over all the things, so they had to clean a lot. Finally, after some hours, everything was more or less clean, and they called it a day.

They went to Sasuke´s room now, the only one in the house that seemed to be "alive", since it had a few photos, and more new things. Sasuke went to his bed, and whe he found himself in a comfortable position, sighed and said:

"But I´m still worried."

"´Bout what?" Naruto asked.

"About their conditions, because they´ll surely put ones. And if that idiot of Azami sticks her big nose in this, I´m not sure of what they´ll do." Sasuke explained, as Naruto laid by his side.

"Don´t worry. I´m sure everything will be fine." Naruto said, kissing him deeply and hungrily. He answered eagerly, as usual.

* * *

**So, another calm chapter. I´m taking this slow. So, have patience, please. Can I ask at least 4 reviews? ****And, special thanks to SakuraDeathhscythe.**


	8. Condemn

The ANBU leaded Kin to the cells that were usually used to the suspected criminals, and when she turned to see the cells, the first one she saw was the one of her beloved Itachi, who looked at her with his usual stare, but she could see the concern behind it. She smiled gently, trying to get him relaxed. He simply closed his eyes and she continued walking. Then, she saw her sisters, who were already asleep. Finally, she got to her own cell, the one that was at the end. It wasn´t a really bad place, it had a simple futon a closed bathroom and a table and chair, and a small window. She went to the futon and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the cloth.

On the other hand, an Uchiha couldn´t sleep. Itachi was still worried, he knew that if she let her chakra out like in the afternoon for a long time, her life span would grow shorter, since no human body was designed to use all that chakra. He silently thanked Shisui to create the jutsu that allowed her to keep it under control, because he knew that the only other way of doing so was using a forbidden jutsu. This jutsu, wasn´t really designed to kill, or to have an advantage in battle, but to suck the thing´s chakra. He remembered when she had showed him the jutsu, when she was 14.

-Flashback.-

_They were in the garden of the hidden house, when he asked:_

"_Shisui always told me about your great amount of chakra. When you didn´t know the jutsu he showed to you, how you keep it under control?"_

"_My mother used a forbidden jutsu to keep it under control." She explained, sadly. He asked:_

"_Which one?"_

"_I don´t think you know it. Actually, I don´t know it´s name and it´s something I don´t want to find out. But I can show it to you."_

"_How?"_

"_She did it every morning, so I learned it. Of course, I won´t practice it on you, it would kill you. Let´s find really strong and big tree." She said, getting up gently._

_He followed her, and found possibly one of the biggest trees of the forests. It was so big, three people could hide easily and comfortably behind it. She was in front of the three and began to make several seals. It was a complicated jutsu, obviously, and as Itachi didn´t had his sharingan activated he didn´t memorize it. Finally, with the last seal, she pushed her hand through the tree trunk, and her hand went through it. Then, it seemed like if she had grabbed something and pulled her hand out. It was a big green ball of chakra, as Itachi could recognize it without his sharingan. But, as it disappeared from her hand, he looked back at the tree._

_In seconds, it began to dry completely, it´s leaves and flowers fell to the ground, in gray colors and it seemed like if it had been burnt. When the trunk´s natural color began to disappear in the center, Itachi would swear that if it had been able to, it would have screamed in pain. After a few minutes, the once proud and beautiful tree was just a burnt trunk with a few ugly branches. He was impressed, but wouldn´t admit it, of course. Kin turned to see him and said:_

"_She did the same with me. Can you imagine the pain? And, she pierced my chest to get the most of my chakra."_

_She gently touched his chest, in the place the heart is supposed to be. The only question that he could get out was:_

"_How did you cope with it? Didn´t you hate her?"_

"_I did hate her when she did that, but she was my mother and I knew that it was for my own good. Besides, it helped me to bear a lot more of pain in the missions and when the villagers took us to the forest, do you remember? There were only two voices screaming in pain."_

_Itachi nodded slightly, because it was true. Only the voices of Mai and Suzu could be heard, but Kin didn´t make a sound. Not even when he pulled her from the grave from her broken arm, nor when he checked her broken ribs. Not even one hiss, or expression of pain ever came from her lips._

-End Flashback.-

Maybe that´s why he loved her so much. Because of her strength, her way of taking everything and never going back on her words or actions, because of her gentle and yet somehow rough ways, because of how she would always be there for everyone she cared about, because of her loyalty. Maybe because she knew how to read through him, and yet, never make fun of him or the feelings he ever showed. She would never saw them as a weakness, unlike the way he and Sasuke had been lead to think. He would never leave her, not even if his life depended on that; because, to him, she was worth everything, all the treasures of the world were nothing next to her. Hopefully, he would never have to take that decision.

* * *

A month came and passed. The research concerning the Uchiha clan assasin was finished quickly, and it was decided that Itachi hadn´t kill his family; but the elders were still deliberating about if they would let Itachi and the triplets stay. They had the pressure from Tsunade, Gaara, the Uchiha Clan, of course, and the pressure from all the families that were friends with Naruto and Sasuke. But still, they were thinking and thinking about it.

Itachi and Naruto´s sisters, were allowed to go out, as long as either Naruto or Sasuke went with them, without weapons and an ANBU squad was always near them, though they were a bit nervous, since the Uchiha brothers and Naruto were the best shinobi, Sasuke and Naruto being captains of two ANBU squads. The triplets, seemed to be kind of normal, but Itachi knew that if they wanted to, they would kill the ANBU as if it was an everyday thing. Specially Kin, with her monstrous amount of chakra. No need to tell of what Itachi was capable of.

Yet, the tension was growing stronger and everyone seemed like if they were going to explode with the littlest thing. Two times, actually, Naruto and Sasuke were so annoyed with the wait and everything, that they got into a fight, and Naruto spent the day with his sisters only; and Sasuke with Itachi. The triplets were sad and angry, sad because they didn´t like it when the two of them fight, and angry with the elders.

In the third week, the elder´s granddaughter was punished by taking away her forehead protector and right to be a Konoha shinobi, turning into a civilian. All her weapons, scrolls, were removed and with a special ninjtsu, her abilities with chakra were taken away.

And the villagers that had taken part in Naruto´s kidnapping, were condemn to five years of prison.

But there was still no word about accepting the triplets and Itachi.

Naruto and Sasuke were really nervous, and annoyed. They just wanted them to accept their siblings and to be able to live happily and comfortable. The more Sasuke spent time with his brother, the more he wanted him to stay. Maybe he wasn´t the best brother ever, but it was great to have him back, and to be able to have someone of his family with him again. He could talk with him about things that he just wanted to talk about with anyone else, like what it was to be with Orochimaru, and many other things that the youngest Uchiha kept locked in his heart. And yet, he felt that he shouldn´t get so attached to his older brother, because fate wasn´t fond enough of him to let him stay. Somewhere deep in his soul, he knew that he should be ready for losing him soon.

Naruto, by his part, was so happy to get to know his sisters. For the first time in his life, he felt what it was like to have a family, to feel family love. They would tell him about his mother, and that was more than anything anyone had done for him. Kin would worry about him and she protected him whenever she could, specially when the villagers annoyed him. Mai would be always so tender to him, smiling and helping whenever she could. Suzu, was the one more closer to him in personality, and they shared so many things, from the smile and grin, to the love for ramen. And the three of them, when he fought with Sasuke, would be there to hold him close and warm, to give comfort, to give him a shoulder to cry, to make him feel protected. It was such a nice sensation, a warm that would spread all over his body. He wanted, no, needed to believe they would be accepted into the village; because if not, he would go mad.

And, the triplets and Itachi, wanted to stay, for the sake of their siblings. Yet, Kin knew it had been a mistake to get attached to each other so quickly, so easily. She knew it would have been better if they had been more distant. But, then again, getting to know her brother, was one of the best things that ever happened to her. She knew that that month had been the happiest one in her life, and she wanted to go like that forever. Not only her, but everyone wanted it to go like that forever, together.

But, life is not always fair, is it?

--------------------------

Finally, after a month and a half of deliberation, in a clear and sunny morning; the council called Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kin, Mai and Suzu to their presence. They went quickly, and when they were face to face with them, they bowed slightly and waited for the sentence. The leader of the council, who was sitting next to Tsunade, stood up, and said:

"Uzumaki Naruto, Kurie Kin, Kurie Mai, Kurie Suzu, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. You have been called to announce you the Konoha Council´s verdict about Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki´s sisters judgment. They had been charged with the acts of becoming missing nins, joining Akatsuki´s organization and helping several S-rank criminals."

Everyone was nervous, and the grip in the hold of the couples hands grew stronger every second. The leader continued:

"Therefore, after much deliberation on the matter, the verdict, is that; though all the charges against them, they shall be accepted in this village as members of the Jounin ninja rank."

Everyone save two people sighed in content. Something told Sasuke and Kin that that wasn´t all, and there was a tramp underneath it. The leader, said:

"Unfortunately, there´s one condition."

Everyone froze, and Naruto asked:

"May I ask which one?"

"Both Uchiha´s brothers shall be married with a member of the opposite sex of any of the Konoha clans, say Hyuga, Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Kurama or Yamanaka, and to give at least a two heirs each of them to the Uchiha clan, under penalty of death. This means, if you refuse, you shall be killed."

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Mai´s eyes fiilled with tears, Suzu covered her mouth and Kin felt like if her knees would no longer hold her. Itachi didn´t show any emotion, but for the first time in a long time, he felt like fainting. Sasuke, felt surprise, and just gripped Naruto´s hand stronger. Naruto, couldn´t believe what he had heard, and he went pale. The leader, almost smirking, said:

"You have two weeks to decide which option take. Accept or refuse. You know the consequences. You are dismissed."

The six of them, bowed out of habit and went out. Kin was shaking, Naruto´s legs felt like butter, Mai was crying silently, Suzu, was trying to keep herself under control and not to kill the people in the room they had just left; Sasuke was just plain shocked and Itachi simply didn´t know what to do or say. Yet, Tsunade came to them as fast as she could, and surprising everyone, she bowed deeply and said:

"I´m so sorry, I´m truly sorry. I tried to make them change their minds, but they didn´t listen. I´ll keep trying in this two weeks, but I feel there´s nothing I´ll be able to do. I´m so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Oba-chan, you don´t have to do that. We know this isn´t your fault. We´ll figure out something, we will." Naruto said, as the others nodded. She got up and everyone was surprised to see the tears in her eyes. She said:

"I can´t forgive myself this. The Yondaime would kill me if he could, and he would be right to do so. I can´t forgive the council for doing this. It´s so terribly wrong."

"Hokage-sama. Don´t blame yourself. As ni-chan said, we´ll figure out something. Everything will be fine." Kin said, placing her hand on Tsunade´s shoulder, and looking at her at the eyes.

Tsunade nodded, and went upstairs again, to try to convince the council to change the sentence. Kin looked at the other, and said, softly:

"Let´s go out. I really need some air."

They went to the Uchiha compound, and as soon as they found themselves in the living room, Sasuke couldn´t help but to scream:

"WHAT´S WRONG WITH THEM??!!! THEY DIDN´T MAKE THIS TO ME WHEN I CAME BACK!!!! WHY??!!! JUST BECAUSE OF KYUBBI????!!!! I SWEAR, I´M GOING TO KILL THEM!!!"

And he punched the wall so hard he left a hole on it; the cursed seal spreading over his body. He was about to turn, when someone closed her arms around him. Everyone looked surprised at Kin, the one holding him. She begged softly, with her head simply resting in his back:

"Stop, oni-sama. Let´s think about this, please. Oni-chan doesn´t want you to get hurt or do another stupidity. Please, don´t hurt him again, oni-sama."

"Kin..." he said, looking at her, surprised by the way she had adressed him.

It meant older brother, or a a close way of calling your brother-in-law. She had never called him like that. The seal began to disappear and she let go of him. Sasuke had a dejavú, thinking about the way Sakura had stopped him in the forest of death, in the same way. Just this time, he felt Kin´s shaking, pain, deseperation and heart-breaking. That was what made him stop. When he looked at her beautiful, yet filled with tears, blue eyes, that reminded him so much of Naruto´s, he hugged her, in a brotherly way. He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear:

"I´ll never hurt him, or his family, one-sama."

"Thank you." She whispered.

The broke apart, and everyone else, was frozen at the sudden display of affection between the two of them. Kin sat next to Itachi, who put his arm around her waist posessibly and he asked:

"What are we going to do?"

Nobody knew what they should do, but Kin, was the first one to speak:

"There´s something I can´t do, even if it´s for my life. I can´t tear you apart, oni-sama, oni-chan. That´s something I can´t do. I just can´t destroy your happiness, Naruto, Sasuke. It would be worst than dying a hundred times."

"I can´t do that either." Mai said, looking at her brother.

"Neither can I." Suzu added, looking both her sisters and brother. Itachi nodded and added:

"We can´t tear you apart, even if it means death."

The other two looked at them in disbelief. Naruto asked:

"Would you do that... for us?"

When the four of them nodded, he placed his hand over his chest as if he was hurt, and his eyes filled with tears of both joy and pain. He had never felt so much happiness and sadness at the same time. Joy for the feeling of someone sacrifing for him and Sasuke, for the warm the love of that action had within. And such a big sadness because he didn´t want that sacrifice. He needed his sisters there with him.

Sasuke felt the same, so loved, and yet so deeply hurt, because it would meant death for them. He wanted to have this family by his side. They stood there, without knowing what to say, and the triplets got up and hugged them. Mai said:

"No matter what, we are your sisters. We´ll be in your heart forever, ok?"

"We´ll be there always. And, we are doing this, because, we would rather die than to live knowing you are apart. You are meant to be together, so please stay like that." Suzu added.

Kin nodded, and held everyone close. Tears began to fall from their eyes, but Kin smiled softly, like saying that everything would be ok. The pulled apart, and Kin kissed their foreheads, and said:

"Marry, will you? You have our blessings."

She went to the door, and waited for her sisters and boyfriend. Mai hugged each one of them again, and said:

"Take care. Remember the recipies I taught you, oni-chan."

"Don´t fight too much. Eat a lot of ramen. Be happy." Suzu said, as she gave them the 100 original Naruto and Suzu grin.

"Be careful. Take care of each other." Itachi said, and just once, he gave his brother and brother-in-law a little smile.

Then, they left, leaving two silent and sad shinobi. Both Naruto and Sasuke were too moved to do anything, and just saw them leave, with tears in their eyes. They couldn´t even speak, and a cloud was over their hearts, though the day seemed to be making fun of them, since it was a beautiful sunny autumm day, with the trees shining in atonishing red and yellow colors.

Kin, Itachi, Mai and Suzu walked to the Hokage´s Tower, followed closely by the ANBU squad. They went up stairs, and after staring to the door of the council for one moment, Kin sighed and opened it. The council was still there, argueing with Tsunade, but then they saw them, everyone was silent. The leader, asked:

"Have you already decide?"

"Yes, we have." Itachi answered.

"And?" The leader asked. Suzu was the one to answer:

"We won´t accept the condition. Neither Uchiha Itachi or Uchiha Sasuke will marry a woman of any Konoha clan."

Everyone looked at them surprised, and Tsunade shock her head, like saying that it couldn´t be possible. Yet, the leader asked:

"Are you sure? You know what that means."

"We know. We accept your final resolution." Mai said. The leader seemed to be a bit shocked by this, but said:

"Very well. The execution shall take place in the morning of the day after tomorrow. You´re dismissed, the ANBU squad will guide you to your cells."

The triplets and Itachi nodded and went down, following the ANBU silently. When they got to the cells, Itachi kissed Kin softly, and then they went to their own cells.

Tsunade said, breaking the table with her fist:

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS? Those people are innocent! The villagers are more guilty than them."

"But the villagers weren´t missing nins." One of the member of the council said. Tsunade answered, completely furious:

"That´s true, but many of them almost killed four innocent ninjas."

Another elder answered:

"Those villagers had been already punished. Hokage-sama, though you´re the leader of this village, the council has more power than you. Don´t question our decisions."

* * *

_**So, they are condemn to die. Do you want them to die or not? What are they going to do? Three reviews, please!!! **_


	9. Fled

Naruto and Sasuke learned about the decision of the council later that day. Both of them were so angry that wanted to kill the elders, but instead of doing so, they went to train. They couldn´t look at their siblings now, they were too ashamed to do so. As they trained, silent tears fell from their eyes, in a quiet display of sadness. In the night, they went to sleep, as they were tired, because of everything. Sasuke fell asleep immediately, but Naruto couldn´t, and he was turning around. But his heart wouldn´t let him be. Suddenly, the voice of Kyubbi resonated in his head:

"_Are you really going to let them die?"_

"_There´s nothing I can do. Not even Tsunade can. I mean, it would only brought more problems if I killed the elders."_ Naruto answered.

"_That´s true, I won´t deny it. But, they are your family, even the Uchiha."_

"_Do you think I´m happy with this?"_

"_Of course not. Oh, man, I wished I had kill them, all those years ago, but they survived. Curse them."_

"_I know. If I ever become Hokage, I swear I´m going to remove them from their job."_

"_Hn. Well, I guess... tomorrow you should be with them. It´ll be their last day."_

"_I know..."_ Naruto answered the fox, and there was silence again.

But, he couldn´t fall asleep, and he sat on the bed he and Sasuke shared since they returned with the triplets. He kept thinking and thinking, until midnight. Finally, he took a decision, and got up and dressed. As he did so, he felt tears in his eyes. He wasn´t wearing his normal clothing, but his ANBU uniform. When he was ready, he went to the bed, and caressed his lover´s face gently. Sasuke kind of purred in his sleep and that made Naruto smile. He gently kissed him and said:

"I will always love you."

Sasuke shifted in his sleep and had a gentle smile in his face. Naruto put on his porcelain fox mask, and left the house.

------------------------------------

A bright moon shined in the black night sky. Yet, it´s brightness was not a warm one, but a cold one, like announcing an evil deed. But, the sky was soon covered with dark clouds, announcing a storm, and leaving the land in darkness.

A dark shadow moved through the silent village of Konoha, headed the Hokage´s tower. The ANBU guarding the entrance to the prison, didn´t have time to make a sound, before a hand pressed a special point behind their necks, and they fainted. Every single one that was in the way to the cells, wouldn´t do their duty that night. When this shadow got to the cells, a voice was heard over the place. It was calm one, and serious:

"I knew you would come, oni-chan."

"Kin... where are you?" Naruto asked.

"I´m here." She answered, and Naruto followed her voice, until he was face to face with his oldest sister. He was about to open the door, when she asked:

"What are you doing, oni-chan?"

"What does it looks like? I´m not going to let you, all of you, die. Hurry, we have no time."

"Don´t do this." Kin said.

"What? Don´t you want to live?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded. Kin answered, reaching for his hands through the bars:

"I do want to live. But, you shouldn´t do it."

Naruto entwined their hands together, and looked at her like asking for an explanation. She said:

"If you help us out, you´ll become a missing nin. And, as I don´t see oni-sama anywhere near, I don´t want you to do it. If you become a missing nin, you´ll never be able to see him again. I´m pretty sure the elders would keep him here at all times, denying him the right to follow you. I can´t allow you to do that."

"You are my sisters. I can´t let you die." Naruto answered. Kin said:

"We are doing this so you and oni-sama can be together. Go to him."

"I won´t. You´ll come with me." Naruto answered, tightening his grip on Kin´s hands. Mai´s voice interrupted:

"Kin is right, oni-chan. If you want to, go to him and ask him if he wants to do this. If he accepts, both of you come for us. If not, don´t do it."

Naruto looked at his oldest sister like considering the possibility, but a voice interrupted:

"That won´t be necessary."

* * *

Sasuke suddenly woke up with the feeling there was something wrong. He knew immediately what was it; Naruto wasn´t by his side and his ANBU uniform was no longer in the dresser. He panicked for a moment, not knowing why Naruto had left, but then, he thought for a moment and understood. He thought to himself:

_"Are you going to do it all by yourself and try to be the only hero? I don´t think so."_

He dressed in his ANBU uniform as quick as light and, grabbing a few things he wanted to take with him, he left, in search of his beloved.

It wasn´t long before he got to the Hokage´s tower and found all the guards down. To make sure no one would notice the intrusion, he put them all in a genjutsu, and went down stairs. He heard Mai´s voice:

"...If you want to, go to him and ask him if he wants to do this. If he accepts, both of you come for us. If not, don´t do it."

He answered:

"That won´t be necessary."

Naruto looked at him and Sasuke knew he was smiling underneath his mask. In that moment, one of the cells opened, and Itachi came out, proudly wearing his Akatsuki cloak and matching hat. Suzu opened her cell next, and smiled at them, saying:

"I guess we´ll become missing nins again, Itachi-kun."

"If there´s no helping it..." Mai said, sighing, and opening the door as quiet as the other two had. Naruto asked:

"All this time you knew how to do that?"

"Of course. Our teachers were not only Shisui-sensei, but all the S-rank criminals we helped. Did you thought they did nothing to return the favor?" Suzu said. Kin opened her door too, and came out, sighing, and said:

"Stop boasting, Suzu. You know how much it gets on my nerves."

Suzu was silent again, and Sasuke asked:

"Should we get going or would you rather stay here to contemplate the place?"

"Let´s go." Itachi said.

Once everyone was out, Kin said:

"It won´t be long before the storm starts. And neither it will before they notice this."

"Where we will go?" Mai asked.

Kin didn´t answer, but bit her thumb, and Suzu said:

"Are you going to call him?"

Kin nodded and made a few seals, Board, Dog, Monkey, Bird, and Sheep, and touched the ground, without saying the technique everyone recognized, the Summoning Jutsu. There was an enormous cloud of smoke and when it dissipated, it showed a beautiful, yet frightening and huge Chinese-looking blue dragon. He asked, with an extremely powerful, angered and deep voice:

"Who is the one that dares to call me?"

"The only one brave enough, Ryu." Kin answered.

Ryu lowered his head, his long white moustaches moving slightly, and his red eyes shining with anger. Everyone save Kin and Sasuke moved backwards, feeling the murderous intent on the beast. Sasuke didn´t move because he was used to Manda, who had the same kind of black and dark chakra; but even Itachi seemed uncomfortable with Ryu´s presence. Ryu looked at Kin to the eyes, and after a contest of glaring, he lowered his head and asked in a lot more gentle voice:

"What do you need, Kin-sama?"

"That´s much better, Ryu-kun. Now, I want you to take them to the Land of Wind, and to Sunagakure. By no means you shall let anyone besides the Kazekage himself get close to them. If someone else touches any of them, even if it´s just a hair, I´ll have your daughters feed to the dogs. Get there at tomorrow´s night, understood? I need sometime to arrange things." Kin answered, with a voice that left no place to any reply, though only Ryu and Sasuke heard what she had said.

Ryu looked at her a bit worried, knowing that she would keep her word and nodded. She turned and said:

"Now, hurry, everyone unto his back."

Naruto, Itachi, Suzu and Mai got to Ryu´s back, but Sasuke didn´t move. Suzu said:

"You two, hurry!!"

"You aren´t coming?" Sasuke asked to Kin, and everyone went silent. Kin answered:

"I have something to do before I can go."

"What?! You´re coming with us, you like it or not!" Itachi said, afraid of loosing sight of her. Sasuke took her hand and said:

"I won´t let you stay. Come on."

Kin made him faint and put him on the back of Ryu. Everyone was dumbfounded, and Naruto took his lover on his lap. Suzu said:

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing... that I will regret." Kin answered. She made another group of seals and a bubble covered both Ryu and it´s passengers. Itachi said:

"Come here now, before I go to get you."

Kin came closer and jumped to the dragon´s back. Everyone was surprised when she suddenly took Itachi´s face and kissed him deeply. But then, before Itachi could react, she jumped off and tapped Ryu´s back leg and ordered:

"Go, now!"

Ryu nodded and suddenly, he jumped to the air, and began flying. The last thing they heard was:

"I´ll meet you in Suna!!!"

"KIN!!!!" Naruto, Itachi, Suzu and Mai shouted back, but there was no point, they were already near the clouds. Suzu took a grip on Ryu´s ear and said:

"We are going back!!!! Turn around and let us down!!!"

The prideful dragon glared at her, and said with a voice full of venom:

"You are NOT my master, understood? None of you will order me around, not even you, Kin-sama´s mate."

Everyone understood it was pointless to fight the dragon, and Suzu went to wake up Sasuke. He woke up and asked:

"What the hell? Where are we?"

"In Ryu´s back. We are head to Suna, I believe." Mai answered. Sasuke looked around and asked:

"Kin stayed?"

"Yes, but she said she would meet us in Suna." Naruto answered.

"What the hell is she going to do?" Sasuke asked. Itachi answered:

"I believe she stayed behind to cover our fled. Don´t worry, she´ll keep her promise."

They were silent the rest of the night, until Naruto asked:

"What´s this bubble for?"

"It´s like the barrier the house had. We won´t have to worry about anyone sensing our chakra." Mai answered. Sasuke asked Ryu:

"How long it will take us to reach Suna?"

"We´ll be there by tomorrow´s night. Kin-sama asked me to do so, though I could do it in half a day." Ryu answered. Sasuke sighed and everyone tried to be patient.

* * *

**_So, what is Kin planning to do? Any ideas? Did you like this chapter? Three reviews again and I´ll update, promise!!!! _**


	10. At last

As soon as Ryu dissappeard from sight, Kin went up the Hokage´s tower, and entered the Tsunade´s chambers. She was sleeping soundly, and Kin said, waking her up:

"Hokage´sama! Wake up!"

"What the...? KIN???!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING..."Tsunade tried to ask, but Kin covered her mouth and said:

"I don´t have a lot of time. Naruto and Sasuke helped us to escape, but we are missing nins, again. I stayed behind to fix a bit this problem. I need your help to make us come back, but as accepted ninjas."

Tsunade nodded and asked:

"What do you need? If you want me to kill the council, I´m with you."

"Oh, no, not that. What I need you to do is to give an explanation to Sasuke and Naruto´s disappearance. Say that you have send them in a mission to Suna, AND that you have chosen Naruto as your successor, thing that the council won´t like at all. Of course, everyone will see that we escaped, and you´ll send Kiba, Kakashi and Neji to capture us again, explaining them the situation, of course. Then, a letter from the Kazekage will arrive saying that if the council doesn´t accepts family of the Yondaime, and the last Uchiha´s, he´ll break bonds with Konoha, and he will kill the next Hokage, who is in his hands. The council will accept us then."

"How can you be so sure?" Tsunade asked.

"I will... persuade them... ok?" Kin said. Tsunade almost grinned at the expression, and said:

"Make them suffer. But, how are you going to escape?"

"Look at this." Kin said, and, out of nowhere, the figures of Itachi, Mai, Suzu and the very Kin appeared. Tsunade asked:

"Are they Kage Bunshin?"

"Kind of. My special kind of clones, that won´t disappear until I want them to, no matter if they are beaten to pulp. They´ll buy me time and will give the council a heart attack. I´m counting on you, Hokage-sama."

"I´ll play my part, don´t worry." Tsunade said. Kin smiled and before she and her clones disappeared, said:

"Show time."

------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everything seemed normal in the Hidden Village of Leaves. That was until all the members of the council got to the Hokage´s tower and began to scream at the Hokage:

"The prisoners have escaped!! General alert!!"

"May I ask what you´re talking about?" Tsunade asked like if she knew nothing. All the members were as white as paper, and with dark around their eyes, meaning they hadn´t sleep in the night. One of them said:

"I saw the eldest! Kin or whatever she´s called, came to my bedroom in the night and warned me to accept the request of Suna under any circumstances!"

"She threatened to kill our families!" Another said. Tsunade said:

"Calm down, calm down. If what you say is true, they shouldn´t be in their cells, right? Let´s see by ourselves if they are still there."

All of them went to the prison and Tsunade asked the ANBU guarding the entrance:

"Have the prisoners left their cells?"

"No, Hokage-sama. Not since yesterday." One of the answered.

Tsunade smiled and she went down, followed by the elders. When they got to the cells, some of the elders fainted. Itachi, Mai, Suzu and Kin were all in their respective cells, looking sad. Kin asked:

"Hokage-sama? Is it our time already? I thought we had until tomorrow."

"Don´t worry, Kin-san. Is just the elders wanted to check on you." Tsunade answered.

"Oh." Kin answered, lowering her head again.

The elders went up stairs and the leader of the council said:

"This is not possible! I saw her, I really did!"

"Now, now, I believe all of you need some rest. Go home." Tsunade said.

All the others shock their heads and went home. Yet, when they got to their houses, a surprise awaited them, a cruel surprise, that killed two of them, and made another two almost go mad. They returned to the Hokage´s tower, and they came in just in the moment two guards arrived to Tsunade´s office. Everyone came in and Tsunade asked:

"What´s going on here?"

"Hokage-sama! The prisoners have disappeared!!" The ANBU captain said. Everyone was silent and Tsunade asked:

"WHAT??!!! QUICK, FETCH ME HYUGA NEJI, INUZUKA KIBA AND HATAKE KAKASHI!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The two ANBU said, disappearing. The leader of the council said:

"Tsunade-sama! We have terrible news, we have found our houses destroyed and burnt! And, our family inside!"

"What? How did this?" Tsunade asked.

"According to the villagers it was an accidental fire, that started in one of the houses and spread to the others." One of them said.

The women were crying, and the men were pale. It was obvious they had lost everything, and yet, there was no one to blame. It would have been impossible for the triplets or Itachi do this, since when the fires began, they were in their cells, according to the council. Tsunade could have smirked, if it hadn´t been such a cruel action. She knew that Kin had taken revenge doing exactly what the villagers did to them, and they deserved it. Tsunade knew that when the letter from Suna arrived, the council would agree immediately, since they wouldn´t want another loose. She had to admit, Kin was intelligent. And she decided to fulfill her part in the agreement:

"Council members, I have this fires investigated, but I have some new for you."

"What is it?" The leader asked.

"I have choosen my succesor." Tsunade said. Everyone´s eyes shined with curiousity, since the council had nothing to do with this decision, only the Hokage could name a successor and they had to accept him/her. Besides, the Hokage could only chose one person, there for, he/she had to be protected at all costs. Tsunade said:

"I chose the Yondaime´s son, Uzumaki Naruto."

"What?" The leader asked, almost with disgust. He hated Naruto.

"Here it is the legal procedure. As you can see, everything is legal to accept him." Tsunade said, giving them a scroll, that had the signature of several legal witnesses and all necessary processes in order. The council was furious, but couldn´t do anything about it. The leader said:

"I see. May I ask were our future Hokage is?"

"I a mission in Sunagakure. I thought it would be better if he didn´t have to suffer the execution of his sisters and Uchiha Itachi."

"Very well then. We shall wait for his return." The leader said, and the council left, most of them to mourn over their dead relatives.

Tsunade almost smirked, they deserved that and a lot more. In that moment, Neji, Kiba and Kakashi came in and Neji asked:

"Is it true?! Have they escaped?"

"Yes, they have." Tsunade answered, and the three of them sighed in relief. Kiba said:

"Thank God."

"Yeah, well, actually, they´ll need your help now. Let me explain..."

Tsunade explained them the plan of Kin and ended with this:

"... now, when you get to Suna, help them, and don´t bring them back until the council accepts, ok?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" They said smiling and went in search of the nins.

Tsunade knew it wouldn´t be long before there was another turmoil in her office.

--------------------------------------------------------

After Kin finished setting on fire the houses of the elders, she remembered the night her mother died. She went back to were once their house stood, though now only the garden was there, though it couldn´t be called a garden. It was more like if the forest had taken over the place. She stayed there for a while, and found out many interesting things.

Then, she went to the forests and summoned a son of Ryu, who was more obedient than her father and lot more faster. She climbed unto his back and they went to Suna, arriving rather quickly. Gaara immediately saw the dragon flying and fearing another attack, he went out and in less than two seconds, his sand took him up the sky, the same way he had fought with Deidara, when he was 15. Yet, when he saw who he was, exclaimed:

"Kin-san! Has the council accepted you? The last news I had it was that the council hadn´t decide yet."

"Gaara-san! I need your help and quickly!" Kin answered.

Gaara nodded and they went down. Kin proceed to explain everything as quickly as possible, and Gaara was happy to help them, so after she ended her story, he began to write the letter for Tsunade, threatening to kill Naruto (as if he would ever do that) and to break bonds with Konoha. Just before he was about to send it, Kankuro came in and said:

"GAARA! There´s a huge dragon outside the village, and it´s getting closer! Come quickly!"

"Send this to Konoha in our fastest bird. I´ll go to see this dragon." Gaara said. Kankuro looked at Kin and asked:

"And, who are you?"

"Naruto´s sister." Gaara explained. Kankuro was surprised to see her there, but decided it would be better to ask after. So, he went to send the letter and Gaara and Kin went to meet Ryu.

When they saw him, he was fighting with the Suna ninjas, that were trying to get closer to Naruto and his group, recognizing him as the one that saved their Kazekage, but the dragon wouldn´t let them to get near. Kin shouted:

"RYU, STOP NOW!!"

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at her surprised. Naruto, Mai, Suzu, Sasuke and Itachi were completely shocked to see her there. Ryu lowered his head and Kin said:

"You can go now. Thanks for your help."

"You´re welcome, Kin-sama." Ryu said and disappeared.

Naruto, being the first one able to speak, said:

"KIN? WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID YOU GET HERE BEFORE US? WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING? WHAT..."

Sasuke, shut him up with a kiss, knowing that everyone would be greatly annoyed if he continued screaming. Kin chuckled and said:

"It´s a long story, come on, there´s a lot of thing we have to explain."

They followed her, after greeting Gaara, and they began to explain the situation.

---------------------------------------------------------

In Konoha, when the first light of the morning hit the Hokage´s tower, a ninja went to the Hokage´s office and said:

"Hokage-sama!!! Urgent message from Suna!!!"

Tsunade took the scroll and after reading the message, almost said _"About time"_, but instead, said:

"Fetch me the council members! Quickly!"

They were there in no time, and the leader asked:

"For what did you want us?"

"Read this!" Tsunade said, giving him the scroll. The council read it and their eyes went wide. Tsunade asked:

"Well, then? Are you going to accept them or not? As I said before, Naruto is in Suna, so if you don´t accept, he´ll be killed! And he IS the future Hokage of this village!"

The council blinked and were pale. The leader said:

"We have to accept. Send him a letter accepting all his conditions! Oh, I can´t believe this, all because of those kids!! Oh, well..."

Tsunade almost smiled and said:

"Immediately, sir!"

She began to write and in less than an hour, the reply was sent to Suna. She really wanted to laugh, Kin´s plan was going perfectly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In Suna, about midday, the reply of Konoha got to the Kazekage´s hands. When he read it, with all his friends around him, he laughed and laughed. He got up, and in a sudden outburst, he hugged Kin, earning him a death glare from Itach, but he didn´t care. He said:

"You have to read this. It´s great, you now are Jounin from Konoha, with the greatest honors!"

Kin read outloud:

"_Dearest Gaara-sama,_

_As we both guessed, when the council read the scroll, they looked like if they were going to die the moment they didn´t accept. So, as they are a bunch of selfish bastards, accepted all your conditions. I´m really glad for this. Tell my great jounins to come back home, since there´s a surprise waiting for one of them. But, the ex-missing nins, now you are the jounin in the highest status, and will never again be annoyed by the council. Say thanks to Kin-san for making the council suffer this days, and congratulations for her plan. Though I feel they deserved more than what she did to them, but it was still fun._

_Thanks for helping everyone!!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Tsunade_

_Gondaime Hokage of Konohagakure._

_P.S. They are also willing to accept the other ninja."_

Everyone laughed, and Kin said:

"See? We knew we would find a way to fix this disaster."

"Yeah. I´m glad." Sasuke said.

"Let´s go back, I want to know what this surprise is." Mai said, smiling.

All of them nodded and when they were outside the village gates, with Kankuro and Temari too, Itachi said:

"Call one of your dragons, Kin-chan. It will be a lot faster."

"Uhum. I just have to ask one thing to Gaara. Wait for me." Kin said, and dragging the Kazekage with her, she whispered something in his ear, something that made him red with shame. But, still he said:

"I would really like that."

"Ok then." Kin said smiling, and doing the Summoning Jutsu, a dragon appeared, though it didn´t seem to be big enough for everyone. It was white, and Kin whispered something in his ear, and he suddenly left, quick as lightning. Everyone looked at her, and Suzu asked:

"What are you doing?"

"Wait a moment. About ten minutes and then we go, ok?" Kin said.

They nodded, and in less than five minutes, the dragon was back, but with three people on his back, and a dog. It landed in front of everyone, and Akamaru went down, and so did Kakashi and Kiba, though feeling a bit sick. Kakashi had to take Mai´s shoulder to keep his balance and Kiba did the same with Suzu, whose face went red. But the poor Neji, that seemed to be about to fall, fell over the Kazekage, who held him, though he was as red as his hair. When Neji noticed who had held him, his once pale face became pink. Kin began to laugh, Naruto did the same, and even the Uchiha brothers smiled. Neji, keeping his balance by himself, said:

"Uhm... thanks, Gaara."

"No problem." Gaara answered. Kiba said:

"Would somebody explain me what the hell was that? We were in the woods and suddenly, woof! We are in Suna!"

"I just send Shiro to pick you up." Kin said, smiling.

"Oh. Well, now that´s something! I really felt sick during the little journey!" Kiba said, angered. Yet, he hadn´t stop hugging Suzu, who was getting redder by every passing second, and she said shyly:

"Ki..Kiba? Wou...would... would you mind?"

Kiba looked at her and immediately released her, and muttered:

"I´m. I´m sorry."

"It´s ok." Suzu said.

Kin knew she had to annoy Suzu about her shyness with Kiba. That would be really funny. Yet, in that moment, Kin felt a familiar presence. She turned around and near them, she noticed a figure carrying something big. She smiled and said:

"Hey, Mai! There´s someone I bet you´ll be very pleased to see!"

"Uhm? Who are you talking about?" Mai asked, still helping Kakashi to keep his balance. In that moment, a fish like looking guy appeared, and Mai squealed:

"Kisame-kun!!"

"Mai-chan, Kin-chan, Suzu-chan, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kazekage, Neji, Kiba, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro. Nice to see you again." Kisame answered. The triplets, Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Gaara smiled at him, and Sasuke and Itachi simply nodded. Gaara asked:

"What brings you here, Kisame?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see the triplets, and a bird told me they were here." Kisame said. Itachi looked at Kin, who looked at him innocently, and he said:

"Really? It must have been a very talkative bird."

"Yeah." Kisame answered, looking at the oldest triplet.

"Well, everyone, time to go back to Konoha." Kin said. Gaara asked to his siblings, Kankuro and Temari:

"Uhm... would anyone mind if.."

"No, nobody will mind if you want to go with them." Temari answered, smiling, and Gaara smiled at his sister. Kin did the Summoning Jutsu, and again, Ryu appeared and said:

"You need me so soon?"

"Yeah, I need you, Ryu-kun." Kin answered.Ryu lowered himself for everyone to get on his back, and the last one, was Kin.

She climbed over Ryu´s back, and after everyone said good-bye again, they went away, leaving the desert behind.

* * *

**_ So, now everything is ok. And they lived happily ever... oh, wait. Do you want to know what the surprise is? Is more than one, to tell the truth. Three reviews and you´ll know what is it! (I mean I´ll update)_**


	11. WTF? A girl?

They arrived to Konoha with the sunset. Yet, they were surprised, because the entire town was arranged like if a big festival was going to take place. Naruto asked:

"Kin? Did you make them do this?"

"No, I certainly did not." Kin answered.

Yet, when a jounin girl caught sight of them, she screamed:

"HE IS BACK!!!! EVERYONE, HE IS BACK!!!!"

Everyone turn to see the group, that were unaware of what was happening. Suddenly, all the other Rookie 9, Iruka, Guy, Tenten, Lee, Sai and even Jiraiya appeared in front of them and they were smiling and laughing. Mai asked:

"What´s going on here?"

"Oh, you´ll see! It´s such a good thing!!" Sakura answered.

"Come on, everyone! Hokage-sama and the council is waiting for you! This is a day full of the joy of YOUTH, NARUTO-KUN!" Lee said.

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded and said:

"This has anything to do with me?"

"You´ll see!!!" Ino said, and everyone went towards the Hokage´s tower, and it was the building most beautifully adorned. Tsunade, the council and apparently the whole village was there. Tsunade said:

"There´s the one we have been waiting for! Hurry up and come here, brat!"

"Who? Me?" Naruto asked. He was the only one Tsunade called brat. Kin guessed what was going to happen, and quickly, tried to fix her brother looks a little bit, before pushing him towards the stage where a happy Tsunade and the bastard council were. Tsunade spoke again:

"So, the moment everyone has been waiting! Finally, I have chosen my successor, and that person, and the Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure, is none other than Uzumaki Naruto!"

The people, that were all the villagers that did like Naruto (the ones that didn´t were in jail, thankfully), cheered and smiled. Everyone was happy, and surprised, the ones that didn´t know. Naruto, for once in his life, didn´t know what to say, and Tsunade said, smiling:

"Don´t worry brat. You won´t have to take over the village´s government until after I teach, you, so smile."

Naruto hugged her and smiled pridefully as the Hokage´s hat and robes were given to him. When he appeared, after changing into them, everyone was surprised. Everyone knew he was the most handsome ninja in the whole village, but man, this time he was more than breathtaking. He was not only handsome, but he looked more mature and his hidden natural intelligence was evident for everyone. Even the council was shocked. He looked like if he had grown up and was no longer 19, but 24 or something like that. Just like his father, the Yondaime Hokage, and as Lee and Guy said, "in the blossoming of youth".

Everyone cheered him, and he was more than happy. Everything was right now. All his dreams were complete, he had a family, he had Sasuke, and he was about to become Hokage! Can things get any better? The only thing that could do that, would be a son or daughter.

Then the festival began, and it was going to last a week. When he got off the stage, everyone congratulated him and began to celebrate. Yet, the only person that hadn´t, was Kin, who wasn´t there. He wondered where she was, and suddenly, he knew that she was waiting for him, and he just knew where. He managed to escape his friends sight and went to the Hokage´s mountain. There, in the Yondaime´s head, Kin was sitting. He sat next to her and she said:

"It´s beautiful, isn´t it?"

"Yeah, it is." Naruto answered, looking at the village. Kin smiled, but then she her face looked really serious and said:

"There´s something I would like to tell you."

"Yes?"

"After I set on fire the houses of the concil members, I remembered something. A long lost memory, about our mother. When our house was on fire, she whispered something to me. I had forgotten it, but setting on fire those houses reminded me about it. She told me to come back to our house and search in the garden, under a cherry tree. Well, I did so, and I found many things, that I´ll show you and our sisters later, but the most important one, were some journals. Our parent´s journals."

"Did you read them?" Naruto asked, gulping. Kin nodded, and said:

"I only read the last one of our father. He wrote many, many things, of course, but the last one was about the last year he lived. You know, before the Kyubbi attack, and all that stuff. And he said that nothing had made him more happy than to have us, the four of us. But, there´s something really important. That, the second pregnancy of our mother, was another girl, according to the doctors."

"WHAT?! A... A FOURTH GIRL, YOU MEAN?" Naruto screamed in shock. Kin nodded and said:

"Yes. A girl, not a boy, so, why don´t you ask Kyubbi what happened to that girl?"

Naruto was more than shocked, but did as his sister said and after finding the Kyubbi sealed within him, asked the fox:

"_Hey, you fox! Did you knew that supposedly I was going to be a girl?! What happened then??"_

"_Uhm?... oh, your mean that... well... let´s say you have the two parts. So, yeah, you are both a girl and a boy."_ Kyubbi answered, yawning. Naruto screamed:

"_WHAAAT??????!!!!!"_

"_Yeah, you are. And you can get pregnant too, by the way."_ Kyubbi answered. Naruto looked at him with killer eyes. He asked:

"_Why didn´t you tell me before????!!!!!"_

"_Because I thought I would be fun to see you when you found out."_ The fox answered, grinning. Naruto was fuming, and said:

"_Ok, did you know Sasuke and I didn´t use protection and I´m the uke in our relationship, right?"_

"_Oh, yeah. So?"_

"_So? So, I could be pregnant, you ugly fox! And all because you didn´t tell me!!"_

"_Well, I have to check that. Wait a moment, as I check your womb."_ The fox said. After a few minutes, the fox returned and said:

"_Uhm... you are going to kill me..."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You know that when one of your relatives has had twins or triplets is more probable for you to have them, right?"_

"_Yeah. So?"_

"_Well, you are having twins, and they are already a month old. Isn´t it great?!"_ The fox said, smiling though he knew Naruto was more than furious. Naruto was completely shocked, and didn´t say anything for several minutes. Until he shouted at top of his lungs:

"_I´M GOING TO BE A FATHER???? OF TWINS???? AND SO IS SASUKE??? FOX, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"_

"_Hey you should be thankful. If it hadn´t been for me, Sasuke wouldn´t have liked you, since without me you are a woman and he likes men."_

Naruto stopped to think for a moment and then said:

"_Ok, how am I supposed to give birth? Uh?Just tell me how."_

"_You can either be operated or you can use your Sexy Jutsu. That jutsu really gives you feminine parts you know? So that would be the most easy one."_ The fox answered.

Naruto sighed and went back to reality, were Kin was looking at him expectantly. He said:

"Kyubbi gave me male external parts, but the internal ones are still from a girl. So, I have a womb and all that stuff, and the womb is now occupied."

"Re..really?" Kin asked, really surprised. Naruto sighed and said:

"Yeah. They are twins."

"Well... I´m glad because it means I´m having nephews or nieces, but are you ok?" Kin asked. Naruto shock his head, and suddenly, hugged his sister and asked, crying:

"How am I going to tell Sasuke this? How am I going to explain this to everyone? What am I going to do? What if Sasuke is disgusted and doesn´t want to do anything with me? What am I going to do?"

"Ssshhh, oni-chan. I know everyone will be shocked, specially oni-sama, but I think he´ll be happy. After all, the only dream he wouldn´t have been able to fulfill is to revive his clan, right? So, now he can, and with you, Naruto, the love of his life. I wouldn´t think he would be disgusted, but you´ll have to give him some time to get used to the idea, ok? Is not as easy as accepting that the sky is blue and so is the ocean, right?"

"Yes." Naruto answered, still crying a bit.

"So, look, let´s enjoy this night and tomorrow we´ll reunite to explain this, ok? I mean, Itachi-kun, oni-sama, Suzu and Mai, first, and then we can fill the other in. And I would like you to be checked by Tsunade, so we tell her first, ok? Let´s go to find her."

"Yeah, I think you are right." Naruto said.

They got up and went down to the village, and as they search for the sannin, Naruto said:

"One-chan, thank you."

"Uhm?" Kin asked.

"I mean, I never thanked you for being there for me when I fought with Sasuke, and I know you had to do with Tsunade appointing me as her successor, so thank you."

"Don´t worry about it. I´m your sister, so I´ll be there for you always, and about Tsunade, she had already taken that decision, I just gave the perfect opportunity for her to announce it." Kin said.

And when she spotted the blond sannin, about to enter a gambling house, she pulled her out and said:

"Hokage-sama?"

"Kin? Naruto? What is it?" Tsunade asked, and her voice said that she hadn´t been drinking yet, surprising thing. Kin said:

"We need your help. Can we go somewhere where you can check Naruto´s body?"

"Uhm? Sure, let´s go to the hospital. I can entere whenever I want, so let´s go." Tsunade said, wondering what the thing was about.

They got to the hospital in no time, though many people stopped them to congratulate Naruto, and when they got to a room, Tsunade said:

"What this is about? Are you sick or something, Naruto?"

"Not exactly. It´s... well, the point is... the point is that when I was on my mother´s womb, I was a girl, but when Kyubbi was sealed within me, he gave me male parts, though only the external ones. So, you know my boyfriend is Sasuke and as we both though I was a male, we didn´t use protection and... well, the inevitable happened. I´m pregnant, according to Kyubbi." Naruto explained. Tsunade was really surprised, but said:

"So, you want me to confirm it and to check upon the babies?"

"Yes, please." Kin said.

"Ok then. Lay on your back, and let me get a special instrument." Tsunade answered, and the left the room.

Naruto laid on his back, and Kin went and took his hand in hers, like saying _"Ssshhh, I´m here, don´t worry."_ Tsunade came back rather quickly, with an ultrasound machine. She connected it and after placing the funny liquid over Naruto´s stomach, she began to use the machine. The three of them were surprised to see two little things developing inside Naruto. Naruto couldn´t believe this. He was shocked, but said happily:

"Oh, my... I´m really going to be a father..."

"Oh, yes you are. I´m happy for you, brat. Everything seems to be fine" Tsunade said, checking upon the babies. Kin smiled at her... brother? Sister? It did´t matter for her, so she hugged Naruto and said:

"I can´t wait to see the other´s faces!"

"Yeah, me too! But let´s wait until tomorrow, ok?" Naruto said.

Kin nodded, and after Tsunade checked him a bit more, they went out and soon the two last Uchihas found them and they were worried. Sasuke asked, as he took Naruto´s hand:

"Where were you?"

"We just needed some time. We talked." Naruto answered, as he checked upon his sister, who was being kissed possessively by Itachi, though he wasn´t given too much time to look at it, as Sasuke kissed him passionately too.

The two couples made out for a while, enjoying every second of it. When they finished, Itachi said:

"We... we have soemthing to ask you, both of you."

"Uhm? What is it?" Kin asked. The two brothers seemed nervous about something, and Sasuke said:

"Well, you are going to say that we look stupid asking this at the same time, but... ok... the point is... that... that... that I want to ask you something really important, Naruto."

"Yes?" The blond asked. Sasuke took something out of his pocket and asked, showing him a ring:

"Would you marry me?"

Kin and Naruto were more than surprised, and Itachi, said, taking out another ring too:

"Kin, I want to ask you the same question. Will you honor me by giving me your hand?"

The two Uzumaki had their mouths open, and Kin said:

"I... I... I... WELL, YES! Nothing would make me happier!"

"I ACCEPT, TOO! I MEAN, HOW COULD I SAY NO?" Naruto screamed, and they hugged their respective boyfriends, as the rings were put on their fingers.

Itachi and Sasuke were really pleased by this, and they were really happy. They went to meet the other two triplets and their friends and everyone was happy for them. There was nothing that had made anyone happier.

* * *

**_How is Sasuke going to take the news of his fiancé pregnant? Will he accept Naruto? I think not. 2 reviews, please!!! Oh, and, yeah, the next one is the last chapter.  
_**


	12. The End

About five in the morning, everyone went back to their respective houses, though now the Uchiha compound had many other people in it. Itachi, Kin, Mai, Suzu, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Kisame.

Everyone woke up at midday, more or less, and after having breakfast, Gaara and Kisame felt that the Uchiha-Uzumaki family needed sometime, they went out. Besides, Gaara had a date with Neji, and Kisame wanted to know the village better.

When they left, Kin called everyone to the living room, and when they sat, she brought a really big wooden box, and when she opened it, she began to take out many things; photos, journals, books, scrolls, jewelery, even clothes and a forehead protector. When they saw the photos, everyone was surprised. It was the Yondaime with Emiko. There were many photos of them together, walking, laughing, and then there were photos of the triplets, when they were babies and one of Emiko pregnant with the Yondaime next her and the triplets around them. It was easy to recognize who was who, though they looked really alike. Suzu was the one grinning just like Naruto and the Yondaime, Mai was being hugged by her mother and blushing slightly, and Kin was on her father arms, with that serious and yet cheerful smile of hers.

The whole family was surprised to see all this, and Mai asked:

"Where did you get this from? I never saw any of this photos in our house, never. And, besides, the fire burnt everything, right?"

"Do you remember that mom held me longer than you two, when she saved us?" Kin asked and the other two nodded, and she continued:

"She told me to come back to our house, and to search under the cherry tree of the garden. But I forget about it until now, so before I went to Suna, I went back there and searched. This is what I found. As you can see, there are several journals, specially from my father. I read the last one, and let me read you something that is really important. Please don´t freak out, anyone."

She took out one of the journals and opened quickly. She finally found the page and began to read:

"_July 13,_

_I can´t believe this!! This is ine of the best things that ever happened to me! Not only my beloved Emiko and precious triplets are here, but there´s another one coming. Yeah, I know I wrote this some months ago, since Emiko has been pregnant for 6 months, I still can´t believe this is really happening. It´s been four years since I met my wife, and two since our lives were blessed with the birth of the triplets. _

_Suzu is the one that takes after me more in personality, or so says her mother, Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi. She always doing something, and startling everyone. I think she´ll be a great ninja, though she will have to practice a lot in not telling the enemy were she is, haha. The little demon of the family._

_Mai is my little angel, so shy always and helping. She loves her mother the most, and doesn´t likes to be far from here at all, though she also admires greatly Kin and Suzu, and I believe she´ll become a shinobi just because her sisters do so. Maybe she´ll need someone to teach her to take her own decisions, but it doesn´t really matter right now, because we love her just the way she is._

_And, my first blessing, Kin. I still don´t know why she has such a big chakra amount, almost like a bijuu, and it pains me to see her suffer the forbidden jutsu every morning to control it. Her cries break my heart every morning. I´m working on a new jutsu that shouldn´t be painful or anything like that. She´s... I can´t say she´s an angel like Mai, but she´s not a little demon like Suzu. She´s just Kin, and there are no real words to describe her. Even at this young age, she already controls her chakra and she is more mature than her sisters. She´ll be a great ninja, and I believe she´s the one that has more probabilities of becoming Hokage, but we won´t see until she grows up. I just wish her to be happy, because even when I know a father shouldn´t have any preferences over his children, she´s my favorite._

_Anyway, today Emiko went to the doctor as I took care of the triplets, and guess what? Remember that we hadn´t been able to know the gender? Well, at last the baby let the doctor and Emiko look, and guess what? We thought it was going to be boy, but no. She´s another baby girl!!! I can´t wait to hold her in my arms and to see her grow and to watch her first steps, her first word, everything! I just can´t wait. And, as soon as I can get rid of my enemies, Emiko, them and I will be able to live together openly, the council likes it or not. I´m tired of them always trying to ruin our happiness. _

_I still can´t believe I´ll have another girl in my arms in about three months!! Life can´t be any better._

_Arashi."_

Kin stopped reading, and everyone was shocked, completely. Sasuke was as white as the walls and said:

"Let me get this straight. The second pregnancy of your mother... was supposed to be a girl? But that girl... is MY fiancé? Naruto is supposed to be a girl?!!"

"Yes, he was, but with the Kyubbi being sealed inside him, the things changed, oni-sama." Kin explained, trying to keep the Uchiha calm. Naruto said:

"Kyubbi is a male, so I guess that in revenge or just because he´s a sadistic bastard, gave me external male appearance. But he didn´t change me inside, so I´m both a girl and a boy."

Itachi, who was more than surprised, said:

"Wait a second. This means YOU can get pregnant?"

When the two siblings nodded, Sasuke fainted. Suzu went to his side and tried to wake him up, but he wouldn´t, though he was breathing. Mai asked Naruto:

"You did use protection, didn´t you? Tell me you did."

"Unfortunately, I didn´t find out until yesterday, when Kin told me about the diary and I asked Kyubbi. So, as we thought there was no risk, we didn´t." Naruto said. When Mai heard that, she covered her mouth with her hands, and Suzu said:

"Oh, my god! Are you pregnant?"

Naruto sighed sadly, and Sasuke woke up. Kin went to her brother´s side and took his hand, giving him courage. He sighed again, and said, looking at Sasuke:

"Yes, I´m pregnant. With twins."

Nobody said anything for a while. Kin felt her brother´s sadness, but before she could say anything to stop him, he looked at Sasuke with eyes full of tears and said:

"I´m sorry, Sasuke, I´m really, really sorry. It´s my fault. I guess you want this back."

He took out his engagement ring and put it on the table and ran away, crying. Kin said:

"Oh, gods. I´ll fetch him before he does something we will regret."

She ran after her brother, and the other people in the house still couldn´t move or speak. Sasuke felt the world was spinning around him. He was thinking:

_"Naruto is pregnant... he´s pregnant... he´s pregnant... with my child. My child... I´M GOING TO BE A FATHER!! HOW´S THIS POSSIBLE??!"_

Itachi, was the first one to react to the fact that Kin and Naruto weren´t there, and getting up, he slapped his brother in the cheek, and said:

"Are you going to let the love of your life, who I might add, is pregnant with my nephews, ran away?! If you haven´t noticed, he left his engagement ring, so go and find him before he does something really stupid!!!!! Wake up, you idiot! He´s more than hurt because you didn´t say anything! Don´t you want those children? If you don´t, I´ll kill you, damn it! Go after Naruto and apologize!!!!"

Sasuke was still trying to comprehend what was going on and Itachi continued:

"I thought you promised to protect him!!! Don´t hurt him any more!!! Don´t be such an asshole!!! I know it´s really surprising to find out that he´s pregnant, but fuck, announcing that your fiance is pregnant should be a happy moment and not a sad one! Aren´t you happy?!!! You are going to be a fucking father, so go after your fiancé and fix this immediately!! If not, I swear by the gods that I´m going to take out your heart with a spoon!"

He pulled Sasuke and pushed him out of the door. He closed it, but then opened it and threw his brother the engagement ring that Naruto had left. Sasuke caught it, and he finally reacted. He looked around in search of his beloved dobe and began to ran away in the way he thought it was more probable he would go, while thinking:

_"Fuck, fuck, I´M A FUCKING IDIOT!!! HOW DID I LET THIS HAPPEN?!!! I´M A ASSHOLE, REALLY, I SAY I WILL PROTECT HIM AND LOOK!!! I JUST HURT HIM MORE AND MORE!!! AND NOW, I MEAN, HOW COULD I NOT WANT THOSE CHILDREN? HE SAID IT WAS TWINS!! AND I DIDN´T SAY ANYTHING! BAKA, BAKA!! I WOULDN´T BE SURPRISED IF HE HATED ME! HE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO DO SO, DAMN IT!!!..."_

He would have continued ranting inside his head if it hadn´t been for TWO deep and angered voices shouting near him:

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARUTO??!!!"

He turned around to find a very enraged Gaara, with his sand ready to obey any command from the Kazekage. Next to him, Neji, who for the first time in all the time Sasuke had known him, looked really furious, with the Byakugan activated and ready to kill him by punching his internal organs. Sasuke remembered the promise of Gaara _"... __if you ever, ever hurt him again, I promise you that I won´t rest until I kill you with my own hands. Got it?__"_. He said:

"Wait a second! Where is he? Where did Naruto go? After I speak to him and try to fix this you can kill me, but before that tell me where he is."

"He went to the Hokage´s mountain, followed by Kin." Neji explained, though he was furious. Sasuke nodded and ran away, leaving all the villagers astonished.

Sasuke was having a big dejavú, searching for Naruto like a madman; just like that time when he heard Itachi was behind his dobe. Finally, he heard some sobs and a calming voice:

"... shhh... don´t worry, oni-chan. Everything will be right, I promise."

"is... just... that it... it hurts so much... to remember his shocked face. He must be completely disgusted.." the voice of Naruto answered, between sobs. Kin´s voice said:

"Now, now, my little brother... I think he just needs some time. I mean, what would you feel if you were in his position?"

"I would never be disgusted of you, Naruto." Sasuke said, stepping into scene. Kin was hugging Naruto, who looked at him surprised. Kin smiled slightly and getting up, she said:

"I´ll go now."

She left, and Sasuke sat in front of Naruto, and said:

"I´m a real asshole, am I not? I said I would protect you, but I just keep on hurting you. Gaara was right. I can´t protect you from myself. I´m sorry, Naruto."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, hearing his lover´s words, that were full of regret and sadness. The usually stoic boy was opening to him, and said:

"I´m truly sorry, for everything. For leaving with Orochimaru, for saying I didn´t care for you, for almost killing you, I´m sorry for everything I´ve done that hurt you. And, I´m so sorry for not saying anything when you told us you were pregnant. I guess the news really shocked me, but... the last thing I would ever think is that you disgust me. Not now, not ever. Because I love you, and you are the most precious thing I have in my life. You are everything for me."

Naruto was so surprised now he was the one that couldn´t speak. Sasuke held him tightly against his chest and whispered in his ear:

"So, please, don´t cry. I´m not worth it. There´s nothing that hurts me more than to see you sad, and more if it´s because of me. I can understand if you hate me now, because of all the awful stuff I did to you, but don´t cry."

"I could never hate you, Sasuke. I love you so much... and yet I can´t understand how can you love me. You are perfect in every possible way, and I´m so... so unworthy. I´m not even a real man..."

"I couldn´t care less about it, Naruto. I love you the way you are, with or without Kyubbi, you being a girl or a boy, it doesn´t really matter. Because I love your personality, not just the way you look. And, besides, you have given me the most precious thing anyone can ever give. You are pregnant, with my children, and I couldn´t be more happy for that. You have given me everything in exchange for so little... I´m so grateful... and I don´t want to leave you, ever."

"I won´t."

"Then, will you wear this, again?" Sasuke asked, as he pulled away and showed Naruto the ring. Naruto´s beautiful smile shined as he took it and put it on his finger. Sasuke smiled too, and pulled his beloved for a kiss. Naruto felt like nothing could go wrong, not anymore.

------------------------------------------------

2 months after, Itachi and Sasuke´s wedding was taking place. Everyone was happy and nervous, but everything went just fine. Gaara and Neji announced their engagement that day, and about two weeks later, so did Kisame and Mai. Fourth months later, Sai and Suzu began to date, to the surprise of everyone, because in the beginning, they hadn´t gotten along, but how true is that saying _"Between hate and love, there´s only one step_". By that time, the prideful soon-to-be Hokage had a more or less big stomach (considering they were twins), and all his family was wondering about the babies gender, so they could know which color should be in the bedroom, the clothes, etc, etc. It was also around that time that Kin got pregnant too. And, curiosly, she was having twins too.

Finally in the seventh month the babies let them know that Naruto´s babies were two girls, and everyone was excited.

-------------------------------------------------

Two months later, in Konoha hospital:

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!! I SWEAR I´LL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!"

"Brat, push and stop screaming like that." Tsunade said, as she was delivering the babies.

Naruto, was in her feminine form, looked completely tired and worn out. After some more hours, two baby cries were heard in the room, were Shizune, Tsunade and Naruto were. They hadn´t allowed anyone else in, since Tsunade wanted everything to be calm, and without hysterical Uchihas around. (coughSasukecough)

The babies were two healthy girls, completely identical, with big blue clear eyes, black hair and and pale skin. Apparently, they had taken after Sasuke, save the eyes. After washing them and cutting the cordon, Shizune wrapped them in soft pink clothes and gave them to his tired father, that dispelled the jutsu and became his handsome self.

Tsunade smiled and said:

"Congratulations, brat. Two beautiful daughters."

"Thanks, oba-chan. I´m tired as hell... how is that women endure this?" Naruto said. Tsunade and Shizune laughed at his comment, and Tsunade asked:

"Who do you want me to let in? The entire village seems to be outside the door."

"Let that teme come in, so I can give him a piece of my mind, my sisters and their boyfriends." Naruto answered. Tsunade nodded, and she let in the seventh people that rushed towards Naruto. Kin and Sasuke were the first ones to get near him and Kin said:

"Oni-chan, Oni-sama, they are beautiful!! Congratulations!!"

Naruto smiled, and let his oldest sister to take one of the twins in her arms. Itachi came closer to her and smiled at the baby, who opened her eyes softly. He said:

"They got your eyes, oni-sama."

"They are really beautiful!" Mai said, and everyone was squealing over the babies. Sasuke smirked and said to Naruto:

"Dobe..."

"Teme, I swear I won´t let you to..." Naruto said, really annoyed. As much as he loved his daughters, going through the whole ordeal was a real pain. Sasuke cut him by saying:

"Shut up."

Naruto glared at him for a moment, but immediately his eyes closed in pure bliss, since Sasuke was kissing him passionately. Then he began to kiss Naruto´s jawline and when he reached his ear, Naruto melted and whispered with a husky voice:

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke stopped and smirking again he asked:

"You were saying?"

"Bastard." Naruto said, half glaring at him, half smiling. Kin, looked at them, and smiling, she said:

"I just love the way you act when you are together."

About seven years later, four young nice looking kids were about to enter the Ninja Academy, along with several others, of course. There were two handsome boys with hair red as fire and eyes black as the night, the two of them with a ponytail. They were Uchiha Hiroki and Uchiha Raiden, sons of Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Kin. Next to them, two beautiful girls, with dark hair an intense blue eyes like sapphires. They were Uchiha Hikaru and Uchiha Kimiko, daughters of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

The only difference between Hiroki and Raiden, was that Raiden had the same marks as his father between their nose and eyes, and Hiroki had the whisker marks of his mother. The difference between Hikaru and Kimiko, was that Kimiko had the whisker marks and Kimiko didn´t. The four of them, were nice kids, and got along pretty well.

They had another three cousins. Mai and Kisame had a daughter and a son, and both of them took after their mother in looks, to the relief of the family, though their son, Arata, did had the marks in his cheeks like his father. They were 5 and 4 years respectably, Arata being the youngest and his sister Kaori the oldest.

And Sai and Suzu, had only one son, that had the red hair of his mother, but besides that, he was an exact replica of his father. He was called Ichiro and was the youngest of the family, being 3 years-old.

Everyone was really happy, and they lived like that for the rest of their lives.

The End.

* * *

**_Really cheesy end, isn´t it? Oh, well... Anyway, thanks for all the people that are reading this, because you sticked with me until the very end! Specially those who reviewed!! Arigatou! _**

**_And, if you liked this story, read the other ones I´ve written and review, please!!! Also, wait for another SasuNaru story of mine, that will come out soon!! Thanks!!_**


End file.
